Naruto's Wonderful Training Exercises
by naruhinasakufan1
Summary: Adpoted the story from Xorncon - Number 0 from fanfiction anyways it's a story full of oneshots so Naruto x every female in the show enjoy!
1. Tree Climbing

** Chapter 1.**

** Tree climbing**

Kakashi was impressed to say the least. Sakura Haruno, the little girl who lacked any strong noticeable attributes turned out to have the best chakra control of the whole group. She managed the climb the tree completely to the top, unlike Naruto and Sasuke…but that was nearly two hours ago. Kakashi made his students continually try to climb the tree, even Sakura who did so every time. He just wanted to make sure that Sakura got a good feel for controlling and funneling her chakra to the point where it would be second nature, so she wouldn't have to stop for a second to concentrate. Doing something like that in battle would leave her wide open for attack. Which is more than one could say about Naruto and Sasuke. They needed to learn how to get up the tree before worrying about it being second nature. If they couldn't even reach their target then they would surely be killed in a heartbeat. Kakashi looked to the sky and hummed to himself. Maybe he was over thinking things? It'd be several years before these kids got themselves into a situation that requires such chakra control right?

"Kakashi," Sasuke's angry voice snapped. The mask Jonin looked down, seeing the Uchiha boy walking away with his hands in his pockets. "I'm going back to get something to eat."

"I didn't say you could," Kakashi replied.

Sasuke didn't bother turning around as he just kept walking away. Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes at the fact he couldn't do anything to Sasuke. It wasn't the fact he was leaning on a crutch. If he wanted to hurt the boy Kakashi could still beat Sasuke with the crutch, and with his other arm tied behind his back. It was the backlash of the Konoha elders that Kakashi worried about. The last of the Uchiha clan, how precious Sasuke was to the village, blah, blah, blah, blaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Kakashi sighed then looked to Sakura and Naruto.

"Does that mean we can leave too Kakashi sensei," Naruto asked.

"No," Kakashi replied sternly. "Sasuke can at least get a few inches up the tree with his chakra. Naruto, you get one step only because of your physical momentum from running so quickly. You need the most practice out of the entire group."

"So can I leave," Sakura asked quickly, looking past the Jonin towards her crush: Sasuke.

"Uh, no. Sakura you have the best understanding out of the three of you."

"Yeah, and you just said Naruto had to stay cause he didn't know squat!"

"Right, but Naruto learns from a combination of seeing the lesson and having it broken down and simplified for him. Since I've got this crutch I can't really show him much. You on the other hand can explain to him and you can show him how to get up the tree."

"I'm no teacher Kakashi sensei! That's your job!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow towards her sensei. "Sakura, I think out of the three of you, you'd be the best teacher."

"Yeah, I knew that Sakura-chan! Believe-," Sakura punched Naruto in the face, eyes shut tightly.

"Don't finish that phrase idiot!" Naruto fell onto his back, half conscious.

"Uh…right. Anyway, you'd make a better teacher than Naruto, because Naruto is well…a knucklehead. Sasuke on the other hand is very talented, but most of it comes naturally to him and with little hard work for him, so he wouldn't know how to explain the specifics to students. You balance out: you're talented and intelligent, but you don't look down on everyone else like Sasuke does." Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit. Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Don't worry, in five hours if Naruto's hasn't gotten to that branch," Kakashi raised his crutch to a high up branch. "Then you can both come home."

"What if he does get to the branch," Sakura asked.

"Then you stay and keep doing it." The kunoichi groaned, throwing her head back. "Hey, I know it's not the ideal thing you'd want to be doing, but you have to keep pounding it into his head. Naruto isn't the type of kid who can take a break for a few hours and then come back and remember everything he did before. You've got to keep pushing him if he's got it. If not…then just come back."

"Alright sensei," Sakura replied quietly.

"Thanks Sakura," Kakashi said with his visible eye smiling at her. The Jonin turned and hobbled off. _'Whew, got myself out of that mess. As much as I hate to admit it: I don't know how I could explain anything to Naruto that wouldn't go right over his head. Hopefully Sakura can teach him…'_

"Come on Naruto," Sakura snapped, kicking her teammate in the side lightly. "Kakashi sensei says I've got to train you so stand up already." Naruto got up quickly with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"This is great Sakura-chan! You get to teach me!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and listen alright? Do you know anything about concentrating chakra?" Naruto gave a blank stare at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura sighed and shook her head,'What have I gotten myself in to?'

Sasuke and Kakashi made it back to the bridge builder's house, had some dinner and sat outside, staring into the ocean. "Kakashi…I need to know how to focus my chakra better." The masked Jonin simply stared out into the distance. Sasuke snapped his head over, his eyes hardened on his teacher, "Did you hear me Kakashi?"

"If you wanted to know more you should've stayed and trained with Naruto and Sakura." Sasuke scoffed and turned his head away. "Remember what I said Sasuke? Different isn't better. Sakura managed to focus her chakra better than you. Or maybe that's why you didn't want to train with them." Sasuke's fists balled up, clutching his shorts tightly. Kakashi huffed then looked up at the sky. "Heaven forbid someone could be better than the great Sasuke Uchiha." Said Uchiha stood up suddenly then headed inside.

"If you won't teach me then I'll learn by myself!"

"Going to rejoin Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke remained silent, heading into town instead of the forest. "Guess that's a no…" Kakashi tossed a pebble out into the ocean, making it skip lightly across the water's surface.

"No, no, NO!" Naruto was lying on his back, looking up to an annoyed Sakura. "Don't you listen to ANYTHING I say!?" Naruto simply gave a wide eyed gaze at Sakura. The kunoichi gave the blonde a confused look. "What?"

"You're cute Sakura-chan."

"What does that have to do with ANYTHING," Sakura shouted, her face burning a bright red. "Focus Naruto! You've got to learn how to control your stupid chakra!"

"Right," Naruto replied, jumping to his feet. "I won't let ya down Sakura!"

'Yeah right…' Sakura looked to the sun, realizing that three hours had already passed by. _'Two more hours and we're out of here. Oh my poor Sasuke, he must be so lonely without me…'_

"Sakura, watch," Naruto shouted. The kunoichi groaned then turned around, seeing Naruto with his eyes closed and his hands clasped together.

'Well…he's got the right seal at least…'

"Here goes!" Naruto ran forward as quickly as he possibly could, feeling the chakra flowing through his legs. 'This is it! This is it! I've got it! I'm so gonna impress Sakura-chan!'Naruto's foot hit the tree and pulled him up. The other foot landed and Naruto ran up the tree towards the branch. "GOTCHA!" Naruto reached out, but in his excitement, his foot slipped out from under him and caused the blonde to fall from the tree and land on his back with a thud. "Damn it!" Naruto groaned as he rolled onto his hands and knees. "That hurt! And I almost had it too!" Sakura's eyes were wide with surprise.

_'That wasn't half bad actually. AGH! What if he makes it to that branch!? I'll be stuck here even longer and I won't get to see Sasuke-kun! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!'_

"Here I go!" Sakura snapped out of her trance, realizing Naruto was once again rushing towards the tree.

"Damn it," Sakura muttered as Naruto's feet hit the tree once again.

"I got ya now!" Naruto reached up, but once again his foot slipped as his fingertips grazed the bark of the branch. "DAMN IT AGAIN!" Naruto fell down, but this time he landed on his feet. "Come on!" Naruto slammed his head against the tree. "Why can't I do this?!" The blonde slid down, kneeling in front of the tree he had his forehead pressed against. "Why can't I get this stupid technique down? I'm so stupid!" Sakura's face showed surprise and genuine concern for her teammate who slammed his head into the tree once again.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up okay," Sakura whispered, walking towards him slowly. "It's hard I know."

"No you don't! You and Sasuke, you're both just good at everything! I'm so stupid and UGH!" Naruto once again slammed his head into the tree.

"Stop that," Sakura ordered, grabbing Naruto by the shoulder. "You're not stupid! You're just not talented like Sasuke, and I'm just smart and pretty."

**'Wow, THAT didn't make you sound vain,' inner Sakura stated.**

"I can help you Naruto, but you've got to listen to what I say and you've got to focus. And slamming your head into this tree won't help either!" Naruto lowered his head, staring into the ground beneath him.

"I know…but it's hard. I really try to listen to you Sakura-chan, but it's just that…" Naruto averted his eyes, his cheeks becoming red.

"What?" Naruto gulped with fear then moved his eyes to the ground.

"I can't concentrate because I think you're so beautiful…" Sakura's face became as red as a tomato. She placed a hand on her cheek and turned her head, moving her eyes back and forth to and away from Naruto.

**'He can't concentrate because I'm hot! CHA!'**

"I seriously don't know how to make myself focus! I tune in and out while you're talking, but I get so distracted!"

"And you couldn't learn when Kakashi was explaining it to us either. So you think Kakashi sensei is beautiful too Naruto?" The blonde's face lit up as he looked over to his crush.

"No way!" Sakura threw her head back, holding herself up by one arm as she started laughing uncontrollably. Naruto looked down bashfully, just then realizing it was a joke. Sakura finally stopped laughing, letting out a winded sigh and wiping the corner of her eye. "I'm serious though. And just then, the last two times I went up the tree, all I could think about was impressing you Sakura-chan." The pink haired kunoichi's face softened a bit, listening to what the boy had to say. "You're head over heels in love with Sasuke, but he hasn't done anything to impress you. He left and he's the reason you're stuck with me right now, and he doesn't even notice you like I do Sakura-chan!" The pink haired kunoichi smiled then placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing the blonde to blush.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura stood up suddenly, putting her hands on her hips. "But if you really want to impress me then listen to what I tell you and get to that tree branch already!"

"Yes ma'am," Naruto replied, jumping to his feet. "I'll try my hardest to listen!" Sakura's eyes narrowed. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. "I-I'm sorry, but it's hard to focus when I'm looking at you…"

"Alright, well what do you think about when you're looking at me," Sakura questioned. Naruto blushed brightly, looking down immediately. "Tell me and maybe I could help you." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, gathering the courage to look Sakura in the eye.

"I…think about us kissing…and uh…doing…um…"

"Doing what," Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side. Naruto's knees and hands began to shake with fear.

"Stuff…" Sakura's head still remained tilted and her eyes remained oblivious. "Uh…naughty type stuff…"

"OH," Sakura turned her head away so fast she almost spun her whole body around.

**'CHA! HE CAN'T RESIST THIS CHERRY BABY!'**

Sakura blushed at her own thoughts. She was enjoying the fact Naruto was having dirty thoughts about her? She would've punched anyone else in the face, but why was she giddy at this thought.

_'Damn teenage hormones,' Naruto and Sakura thought at the same time._

"Alright Naruto," Sakura said breathlessly. The kunoichi shook her head slightly. She never realized that she had been holding her breath. "Tell you what, if you can get up to that tree branch I'll…kiss you."

"WHAT?!" Sakura smiled a bit, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Are you serious Sakura?!"

"Yeah," the kunoichi replied hesitantly with a nod. "Get up to that branch and you get a kiss." Sakura turned and ran up the tree with ease, sitting on the branch with her legs dangling off. "Hurry it up. You've got less than two hours."

"You got it Sakura-chan!" Naruto jogged backwards, spun around then charged forward. "Here I come!" Sakura watched the blonde with a smile on her face.

_'Is he gonna make it?'_

Naruto's foot hit bark, and he flew up the tree in the blink of an eye. Sakura closed her eyes and shielded her face as the wind that followed Naruto's incredible speed blew towards her. She opened her eyes, and saw that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" The kunoichi looked up, seeing Naruto hanging onto the branch above her with one hand. "I get a kiss now right?" Sakura's eyes were as wide as humanly possible. Was she that good of a motivator or what? Naruto dropped down next to Sakura in a crouched position. "Sakura-chan?"

"Right," Sakura replied dumbly, shaking her head. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "R-right, you get a kiss…or…"

**'CHA! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE TO BANG THAT STALLION!'**

Sakura blushed a bit then looked Naruto in the eyes, "Or if you can make it to the top of this tree…we could maybe do some of those naughty things you're thinking about." Naruto's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and his nose almost bled.

"Y-you're joking right Sakura-chan?"

"Nope," Sakura replied firmly, surprising herself even. This wasn't like her at all. She always wanted her first kiss to be with Sasuke, and her first time too. But after all the sweet things Naruto said to her, this kunoichi's got her eye on another man. "Get to the top of the tree Naruto. I'll be waiting." Sakura leaned forward and gave Naruto a slight peck on the cheek, causing the blonde to nearly faint as he fell off the branch and land on his head. "Oh crap, Naruto are you okay?!"

"This isn't a dream," Naruto replied, his leg twitching.

"Naruto, are you okay," Sakura called out. "Do I need to get Kakashi sensei?" Naruto flipped to his feet, completely thrilled about the deal that was just made.

"No way Sakura-chan! I'll be up there in no time at all!" Sakura smiled then stood up on her feet.

"I'll be waiting." Sakura turned and simply walked vertically up the tree, blushing to herself. 'What's the matter with me!? I never act like this! _This is something that Ino would probably do, but me!? This is crazy!' Sakura giggled a little bit, and skipped up the tree now. 'But I like it!'_

"Oh man, this is gonna be great," Naruto exclaimed. "If I actually get up there…me and Sakura-chan…" Naruto drooled, already getting mental images in his mind of what he would do. "Right, no time to waste! Here I come Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi sat in his room, reading Make-out Paradise for the umpteenth time. He stopped for a moment then looked out the window, realizing it was nighttime. _'They only have about an hour left. This must mean Naruto is actually making progress, otherwise Sakura would've just given up and came back by now.'_ Kakashi smiled under his mask and closed his book, falling back into his futon. _'Ah Kakashi, you certainly know how to get things done…'_

Naruto screamed as he charged up the tree again, getting one third of the way up before falling back towards the ground. The blonde stabbed his kunai into the tree and slid down to a stop, landing on the ground softly. He panted heavily, then pulled the blade out of the wood. Naruto looked up, trying to pick Sakura out within the tall tree, but to no avail. Even if it wasn't a pitch black night, Naruto doubted he could spot the kunoichi through the leaves and branches.

"Hey, loser," a voice called out. Naruto turned his head, seeing Sasuke walking up to him with his hands in his pockets. "Where's Sakura?"

"Why," Naruto asked bitterly.

"I want to talk to her about chakra control." Naruto narrowed his eyes angrily.

"She and I are training. Maybe you should've asked her before you walked off like a baby." Sasuke scowled angrily, his eyes hardening.

"Where is she loser?"

"What business is it of yours," Naruto questioned. "She's not going to talk to you so just beat it!" Sasuke looked up into the tree for a moment before scoffing then turning his back.

"Whatever loser. I'm sure she'll be mad whenever you tell her that she could've talked to me, but you were too stubborn to tell me where she was. See ya idiot." Sasuke walked through the forest, heading back to the bridge builder's house.

Naruto turned his head, eyes fixated towards the top of the tree. The blonde concentrated his chakra then ran towards the tree again.

Sakura sat at the top of the tree, standing on a thick branch covered in leaves. The whole place was very open, and high above the rest of the forest. The only thing that could spot her up here were the birds probably. A blush crept across her face when she started to think of doing it at the top of a tree. Sakura shook her head, trying to get the dirty thought out of her head.

_'H-he probably won't even make it to the top anyways…'_

**'Let's hope he does! CHA!'**

Sakura blushed once again, looking down at her lap, 'Stop it, stop thinking, stop thinking…' Sakura sighed then looked up at the sky. _'I wonder how long it's been already…I wonder how Naruto's doing?'_

At the base of the tree, Naruto panted heavily, standing a few feet away from the tree. "Damn it…at this rate…Sakura-chan is gonna be stuck up there forever…"

Naruto growled angrily. He started to remember how Sasuke calls him a loser, how Sasuke saved him, and how Sakura loves Sasuke based on some stupid fan-girl crush. The blonde looked at the tree, his eyes as hard as steel as he ran forward, screaming loudly in anger. The blonde shot up the tree like a speeding bullet, causing branches and leaves to be pushed past his breakneck speeds. His drive, his determination was resolved as he pushed himself harder and faster up the tree. It wasn't even about the sex…well it was kind of about the sex, but it was mostly about showing up Sasuke and impressing Sakura! Okay, fifty-fifty.

Sakura laid back on the tree branch, staring at the sky with a bored expression on her face. Suddenly, Naruto shot up next to the branch, shaking it slightly. The kunoichi clung to the branch, screaming for dear life. Sakura looked up, seeing Naruto high above the tree with his fists pumped high into the air.

"YEAH! I did it!"

"Naruto?!" Sakura looked in shock as the blonde started descending and landed on the branch across from his teammate. "Naruto…you seriously…got up here…"

"Yeah I did," Naruto exclaimed triumphantly. "It's all thanks to you Sakura-chan!"

"No problem," Sakura replied with an embarrassed blush. The two stared at each other for a moment before Naruto's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you promised uh…" Sakura's blush darkened and a smile crept up on her face.

"I guess I did…"

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to Sakura-chan…" The kunoichi moved closer to Naruto until she was inches from him. Sakura leaned forward slowly, her heart racing. Naruto's eyes widened while his heart started beating like a drum.

"I want to Naruto," Sakura whispered as she captured his lips.

**'CHA! GET THAT SEXY HUNK OF MAN MEAT!'**

Sakura blushed as she pushed against Naruto, who finally started kissing back. Naruto snaked his arms around Sakura's waist, causing the kunoichi to blush and press her body against Naruto's. The blonde slowly moved his hands down to Sakura's rear, squeezing her cheeks. Sakura gasped a bit in shock, involuntarily breaking the kiss. Naruto seized the moment as he started kissing Sakura's neck and collar bone. The kunoichi shuddered, clutching Naruto's shoulders tightly. Naruto started licking up from her collar bone to her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses along her cheek while still massaging her butt.

_'God damn, he's so good!'_

**'CHA! TOTALLY WORTH IT!'**

"Naruto," Sakura whispered with a surprisingly sexy tone. Naruto stopped, looking up at Sakura, who started to unzip her top. The pink haired kunoichi pulled her blouse down past her shoulders, showing her bare breasts. Naruto drooled and nearly bleed out through his nose at the sight. "You want to play with them…?" Without another word, Naruto latched his hands to each of them, causing Sakura to moan.

_'I can't believe that I'm doing these things with Sakura-chan! It's like a dream come true! Her boobs are bigger than I thought they were like an A-cup, but they're like a C…I think. I don't know how to tell these things apart!'_

Naruto massaged Sakura's breasts gently, then wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. The kunoichi gasped with shock, then started to moan as her teammate started to suck on it like the eager child he was. Sakura looked at Naruto who seemed to be entranced, sucking on one nipple while pinching and playing with the other. Sakura bit her lower lip, fighting the urge to scream. Suddenly, the kunoichi felt something hard between her legs. She looked down, seeing a bulge in Naruto's trousers, which appeared to be unnoticed by the blonde himself. Sakura smiled then started swaying her hips, grinding against the covered shaft. Naruto threw his head back suddenly, releasing Sakura's nipple and moaning as he was hit with a sudden wave of pleasure.

**'CHA! TAKE THAT YOU HOT STUD!'**

Encouraged by Naruto's moaning, Sakura started swaying faster, pushing her hips down harder. In retaliation, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hips and started grinding against her. Sakura gasped suddenly, then bit her lip to keep from moaning. She was able to handle grinding against him, but now that he was pushing against her sex now, it was harder to fight back. Sakura bit her finger, moans still escaping her mouth.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto had already unzipped his pants and his long, stiffened member pointing directly at the kunoichi. Sakura's face went beat red at the sight of it and her head started pounding.

_'It's so big…and it…it looks so…'_

**'FUCKIN DELICIOUS GIRL! CHAAAA!'**

Sakura gulped, still staring at the stiff rod, not realizing that Naruto was climbing over her. The blonde hovered over Sakura now, who was blushing madly.

"C-can we have sex Sakura-chan…?"

Those words floated around in Sakura's mind. She always imaged and hoped that her first time would be with Sasuke. When she made this deal, a part of her knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to make it up the tree so she didn't worry too much. Now that she was faced with the moment where she might have to give up her virginity to someone other than Sasuke…

Naruto looked down when Sakura started moving, seeing the kunoichi pulling down her shorts from her waist. Naruto's face started to heat up as he snapped his head back up, staring into Sakura's eyes.

"I wouldn't be very happy if we didn't have sex Naruto," Sakura replied with a perverted smile on her face.

Once her shorts were down to her ankles, Sakura started kissing Naruto, reaching a hand down to his hardened member. She grasped it gently, causing the blonde to moan quietly into her mouth. She started stroking it for a second before guiding it towards her sex. Naruto was too weak to resist, even though he had no intentions to. The tip of his rod was at Sakura's entrance, rubbing it gently. Sakura quivered as surges of pleasure shook through her body. Luckily she didn't have to worry about having to break her hymen, since she had to have it broken when she became a ninja. It hurt like hell, but at least her first time would be more pleasure and less pain. Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes who nodded once in assurance. Naruto slowly pushed forward, eventually penetrating Sakura's most sensitive area. The kunoichi wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and her legs around his waist instinctively, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto moaned before he started swaying back and forth gently. "Y-you feel so good down here Sakura-chan!"

"N-Naruto! OH GOD!"

**'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww CHA!'**

Naruto's hips started swaying faster, causing Sakura to yelp out a bit in shock. Naruto panted heavily, his arms around Sakura's back as his hips moved at a steady rhythm.

"S-Sakura-chan, I-I can't control myself! This feels too good! My hips are moving on their own!" Sakura threw her head back, screaming as Naruto started going faster. The blonde started grunting with each thrust, drool oozing from the corners of his mouth. "You're so tight Sakura-chan!"

Sakura started moving her hips against Naruto's. The blonde felt his climax coming and began to pull out. Naruto wrapped his hand around his shaft then started stroking it as fast as he could, using Sakura's juices as lubricant. The blonde came in no time, firing a thick stream of his seed on Sakura's chest, then another onto her face. Sakura closed her eye as the thick string got dangerously close to her eye. Naruto had stopped stroking, but his member kept spasing and kept shooting all over Sakura. Finally, the blonde had stopped, sighing heavily as he fell back onto his hand. Sakura looked to be dazed, her mind was foggy. She thoughtlessly gathered the thick residue from her face onto her finger and hands.

_'The scent of his semen…is amazing…'_

"S-Sakura-chan," Naruto asked, seeing his teammate's dazed trance. "Are you okay?" Sakura nodded then crawled over to Naruto.

"You're still hard," she pointed out with a blush on her face. 'I don't know what's wrong with me. It's like this scent is compelling me to go further!'

"S-Sakura-chan it's fine, really."

"No it's not Naruto," Sakura replied seductively. "Now what are some of these other naughty thoughts you have of me?" Naruto's face started turning red as he gulped with insecurity.

"Well…there was this one where we did it…uh…from behind. N-not in the ass, but in the uh…well the same place, but from behind…" Sakura smiled then stood up and turned around so her rear was facing Naruto. Her hands were pressed against the base of the tree as she turned her head to Naruto. "S-Sakura-chan, are you okay?!"

"Go ahead and do me from behind Naruto," Sakura stated. "Don't hold back, and fuck me as hard as you want." Naruto's jaw dropped, leaving him gapping in shock. "Make me yours Naruto…"

**'CHA! He's all ours now baby! CHA!'**

Naruto reluctantly moved forward and placed his hands on Sakura's smooth hips. "Y-you're sure Sakura-chan…?" The kunoichi nodded once and widened her legs a bit.

Naruto prodded the entrance then pushed himself inside, moaning lightly as he pushed his penis in all the way to the hilt. Sakura threw her head up and moaned with a smile on her face she couldn't fight. Naruto moaned and started to move his hips back and forth, trying to stop himself from going crazy.

"N-Naruto, I told you that you can fuck me as hard as you want," Sakura snapped. Naruto nodded then started moving faster, clutching Sakura's hips tighter. The blonde moaned and stayed at the same speed. "M-more Naruto!"

"S-Sakura-chan! I can't hold myself back any more!" Naruto started going faster and faster until he was completely thrusting into Sakura's sex.

The kunoichi screamed, balling her hands into fists, her nails clawing through the tree bark as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Sakura's legs started to close, tightening herself around Naruto's shaft. The blonde groaned, stopping for a minute before going back to thrusting. Naruto lifted Sakura off her feet. Her back slammed into his chest, confusing the kunoichi for a moment before Naruto started thrusting upward into her. Sakura yelped out in shock, her body twitching with wave after wave of pleasure with each thrust.

"Sakura-chan, I'm gonna cum!"

Sakura clenched her teeth together, moaning in indescribable pleasure. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a warm feeling entering her womb. The kunoichi screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while Naruto shot his seed directly into his teammate. Sakura's eyes fluttered as she reached her own climax. Naruto fell back, using the base of the tree for support while Sakura placed her feet gently on the branch. She leaned against Naruto otherwise she would've fell from the tree and hit the ground at the bottom. Both Naruto and Sakura panted heavily as Naruto's cum dripped from Sakura's womanhood.

"Naruto…"

"Hm," the blonde hummed, fighting the urge to just fall flat on his back.

"Good job getting to the top of the tree…" The two Genin chuckled weakly. They would've laughed, but they were way too exhausted. "Now…how are we supposed to get down…?"

Kakashi awoke as sunlight beamed him in the face. The masked Jonin looked to the window, narrowing his eye skeptically. 'Did Naruto and Sakura come back at all last night…?' The Jonin got up then looked into both of his students' rooms. 'They didn't come back…they must've done some serious training last night.' Just then, there was a knocking on the door. Kakashi moved downstairs towards the front door, where the old bridge builder was already at the door. "Who is it," Kakashi questioned. Tazuna opened the door and stepped aside, revealing Naruto, half asleep, carrying a passed out Sakura in his arms.

"Hey Kakashi sensei…training successful…" Naruto fell forward, but was caught by the old man while Kakashi flashed forward, catching Sakura before she hit the ground.

'Man, never thought I'd see the day when Naruto was worn out…Sakura must be a tougher teacher than I thought…'

Yeah, not that epic of an ending. I might continue it with other chicks, making it a NaruHarem type story but I'm not sure. I'll see how much attention this one gets then decide from there.

**end of chapter 1**

**ok readers NaruHinaSakuFan1 here as you can all see i finally have the time to upload NWTE (Naruto's wonderful training excersise's) anyways i'm hoping i can upload these chaps fast my laptop is giving me a ton of problems when i try to upload anything as well as sending stuff anyways i'm just here to say look forward for the rest of the chaps to this story as well as Tayuya and Hinata's enslavement!**


	2. Escape and Evasion

**Chapter 2**

**Escape and Evasion**

Naruto growled to himself as he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. Kakashi sensei was once again late to yet another training session. The annoying part was that Naruto didn't even ask to train with Kakashi.

**- - - - -Flashback- - - - -**

Naruto entered Tsunade's office, "Ah, Naruto, good of you to join me. I have an assignment for you."

"What is it granny? Is it some big S-rank mission ya got for me?"

"Don't get a swelled head just because you defeated an Akatsuki member," Tsunade replied as she turned to face the young boy. She spoke of Kakuzu of course. "I need you to head to the training grounds and wait for a sensei to show up. It's an important training lesson you need to learn."

_'An important training lesson with Kakashi sensei? Wonder what this is about…?'_

"Well don't just stand there gawking: GO!"

"Right, you got it granny!" Naruto turned and ran straight out of the door.

**- - - - -End flashback- - - -**

"I should've known better than to think Kakashi sensei would be on time," Naruto muttered.

"Who said anything about Kakashi," a smooth voice questioned. Naruto shouted and dove forward in fear. The voice started laughing, prompting Naruto to look back and see who it was. Anko and Shizune stood side by side, the former laughing away and the latter having a look of concern. Anko was wearing her normal attire, and Shizune was dressed in her Jonin uniform. "Sheesh kid, do you need to change your pants or something," Anko questioned.

Naruto quickly stood up and dusted himself off, "No. And where's Kakashi sensei? He was supposed to be here by now!"

"Kakashi isn't showing up Naruto-kun," Shizune replied. "We're giving you the lesson today." Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Lady Hokage said that as a Jinchuriki, you'll need to work on escape and evasion," Anko continued. "After all, if you're faced with TWO Akatsuki members by yourself, you're gonna have to run quickly and without a trace."

"Screw that," Naruto yelled, "I'm not running from anyone!"

"What if you had to run from a pair of Akatsuki members to get to Sasuke," Anko questioned with a sly grin. Naruto opened his mouth to rebuttal, but couldn't find the proper words to respond with. "Beside, I'm not about to piss off that old bat. Now, there are a couple of reasons Shizune and I are your instructors. One: I'm a great tracker and one of the fastest Jonin around."

"So why is Shizune-chan here," Naruto asked.

"Because she can keep up with me, and she's acting as the other Akatsuki member," Anko replied. "With that new jutsu I've heard about, one Akatsuki member shouldn't be much of a hassle for you. Now, on your marks-,"

"Hey wait," Naruto pleaded.

"GO!" Anko lunged forward with a certain evil look in her eye that her old snake sensei could've envied.

Naruto yelped as he jumped back from Anko's forward strike. Shizune flipped over her partner and fired a group of needles from the gadget on her arm. Naruto yelped as he turned and ran away. Anko stuck her arm directly forward with a pleasurable grin. A group of snakes shot out from her sleeves and moved directly towards Naruto. The Jinchuriki turned at the last moment and yelped with fear as he ducked under the serpents. Naruto then ran the other way and headed straight for a forest.

"He's not that subtle," Shizune stated with a disappointed smile. Anko had a malicious sneer on her face and a sparkle in her eye.

"That's what makes our job easier…" The two female Jonin chased after their prey.

"Jeez," Naruto exclaimed. "Those two are seriously going to kill me if I don't watch it! Anko-san and Shizune-chan, who the hell would've put those two together?"

"BOO," Anko shouted as she suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. The blonde screamed with fright as he ducked below Anko's snake-like jab.

"Got you Naruto-kun," Shizune yelled as she sprung out from behind a tree. Naruto looked up, seeing the black haired medic pulling on some steel strings. Naruto looked around, seeing glowing lines coming towards him. When the strings hit, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Oh come on," Shizune exclaimed as she landed, "a shadow clone?"

"Not half bad on the twerp's end," Anko admitted. "This forest is probably swarming with the kid's clones."

"So how do we find out which one is the real Naruto," Shizune asked.

"I've got an idea," Anko said with a devious look on her face. "Naruto trained with Jiraiya right?" Shizune nodded once. "So that means he's more than likely adopted the old man's traits…which means…"

"Oh good lord…"

Naruto slowly and quietly moved around the forest, taking refuge in a nearby tree branch. In the safety of the leaves, Naruto started scanning his surroundings for anything suspicious. 'Where the hell am I supposed to go? I know I'm supposed to evade them, but where can I go that'll be safe?' Shizune suddenly came into the clearing, causing Naruto to flinch slightly. The black haired kunoichi looked the opposite direction for a moment. 'Good, she didn't see me. Wait…what the…' Naruto had just noticed that Shizune's long sleeves were gone, showing all of her arms and the same thing with her pants, which was now more like short-shorts now. Naruto's eyes widened as he held in the urge to scream 'WHOA BABY!' The Jinchuriki watched Shizune look around curiously, trying to find him. 'Why is she like that now? What's she planning…?'

"Naruto-kun," Shizune called out, "Are you here Naruto-kun? No, well then I guess I can take off my jacket now." Shizune unzipped her Jonin vest then let it drop to the ground. Naruto covered his mouth as his eyes shot open. Shizune wore a black tube-top that showed off her stomach and gave Naruto a nice view of her cleavage.

_'IT'S A TRICK! If they know where I am then why are they torturing me?'_ Naruto swallowed heavily then looked around. _'Maybe they don't know exactly where I am, but they know I'm here somewhere. I better not make a sound.'_

"Oh I'm so lonely out here on my own," Shizune spoke up, "I hope someone doesn't try to take advantage of poor defenseless me." The black haired Jonin was kicking herself on the inside. _'Damn it Anko, why did I have to be the diversion?'_ Shizune bent over with her back facing Naruto. The blonde shifted in the tree branch uncomfortably.

"GOTCHA!" Naruto shrieked at the sound of Anko's voice and then he leaped out from cover, landing in the tree across from him. The Jinchuriki looked back, seeing nobody in the tree that he was just in.

"Crap," Naruto shouted as he landed.

"Found you," Anko called out. Naruto looked over, seeing the bottoms of Anko's shoes inches from his face. Naruto dove towards the ground as Anko dropkicked the base of a tree. The Jonin flipped around and landed in a crouched position on the branch. "Get em Shizune!"

The black haired Jonin leapt up at Naruto, throwing a punch at the boy. Naruto moved his head to the side, narrowly avoiding the strike. The blonde then noticed something in Shizune's hands that looked like smoke bombs. Shizune squeezed her hand tightly, causing an explosion of gas. Naruto would've jerked his head back further, but Anko used her trench coat to wrap around Naruto's head and the cloud of blue gas. Shizune landed on her feet while Anko landed on top of Naruto, straddled on his back as she still held her trench coat tightly around the boy's head.

"How long does it take for this stuff to work," Anko asked as she tried to stop Naruto from thrashing around.

"It usually takes a few seconds for most targets, but Naruto is a Jinchuriki, so it may be a bit longer." Anko looked over to her partner, grunting as she held the bucking Naruto on the ground. Shizune could tell Anko wanted a specific answer, "A minute and a half at the most." Anko squeezed her jacket tighter around Naruto's head, but this seemed to cause the boy to go crazier.

"Are you sure you used that sedative gas," Anko questioned angrily. Shizune looked at her hand that held the bombs. There were a few pieces of tiny plastic still in her hand which she put together to read the symbol on the bomb.

"Uh oh," Shizune muttered.

"What oh," Anko questioned.

"Uh…I think I used the wrong bomb…"

"What type of bomb did you use," Anko angrily asked before throwing an elbow to the back of Naruto's head. The blow didn't stop him in any way.

"Apparently I used…an aphrodisiac bomb…" Anko froze, looking over at her partner with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "I should've known from the blue smoke!" (A/N: get it? Blue pill, blue smoke, funny no?)

"So what the hell does this stuff make him do?" Again, the look demanded specifics.

"Well one bomb could keep a man um…frisky for hours. The gas unlocks parts of the brain to heighten the user's stamina so that they can um…ejaculate more. The more stamina the user has before taking the it the more uh…potent the gas is." Anko could help but form a joking smile on her face. She didn't know if it was the situation or Shizune's nervousness that Anko thought was funnier.

"So what were you doing with that stuff anyway?" Naruto screamed and thrashed again, almost throwing Anko off him.

"Th-that's not important," Shizune snapped, a blush of embarrassment forming across her cheeks.

"Okay, then how do we fix it?"

"I should have another gas that should negate the effects of…oh no…"

"You don't have it," Anko guessed immediately, focusing on trying to keep Naruto on the ground. "So what's option B?"

"Um…talking to him," Shizune replied meekly. Anko leaned up, almost lying on Naruto's back, and put her mouth right next to the side of Naruto's head.

"Naruto, calm down alright! Stop freaking out or I'll have to hurt you!" This seemed to make Naruto thrash around even harder. Anko straightened her back up then looked back to Shizune. "Plan C?"

"Um…" Shizune's face turned as red as a tomato. "C-calming him down…"

"How," Anko grunted, using one hand to push Naruto's head back down.

"S-satisfying him," Shizune replied. Anko snapped her head to her partner, eyes full of shock. Shizune could've almost trembled with embarrassment at Anko's wide eyed stare.

Anko formed a perverted smirk on her face, "Alright…"

"Wh-what do you mean 'alright?' Don't you know what I mean by 'satisfying' him?"

"Yeah, fuck him until he mellows out," Anko replied.

"H-how're you so calm about this?"

"Hey, I haven't had sex in months alright! And what about you? Being the Hokage's assistant, when was the last time you got some hanky-panky?" Shizune averted her eyes, finding the question rather inappropriate. "Months, years maybe?" Shizune's blush darkened as her face heated up with embarrassment. "This'll be good for ya, besides you should have to satisfy poor Naruto."

"M-me, you're the one whose wanting to do this!"

"Yeah, but you're the one who put him in this situation in the first place. Some medical ninja that can't differentiate knock out gas from turn-on-horny gas!" Suddenly, Naruto threw Anko off his back and forcefully tore the trench coat from his face.

Naruto's eyes looked around desperately, first spotting Shizune. The black haired kunoichi yelped meekly with terror, but knew she had to do this for Naruto's sake. She still jumped though whenever Naruto pounced her. Naruto started kissing and licking her neck and face while running his hands all over her smooth skin. Shizune whimpered and shivered as she let Naruto do what he wished. Anko was leaning back on her hands with her legs bent upward, sitting and watching like a child with a smile on her face. Naruto moved his hands up and tore the tube-top apart. Shizune's breast bounced a bit with their newfound freedom, causing the Jonin to blush even darker. Naruto forcefully squeezed her breasts and started sucking hard on her nipple. Shizune arched her back and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

Naruto removed his mouth and started rubbing her breasts, "I-I'm sorry Shizune-chan! I can't stop myself!"

"Fuck her next," Anko called out, cupping her hands around her mouth like a spectator. Naruto growled angrily as he pulled off Shizune's pants, tearing them a little bit, and found her soaked sex. "Fuck that bitch baby!"

"Anko," Shizune snapped, angrier at being called a bitch more than encouraging Naruto to 'fuck' her.

"Sorry," Anko called back. Shizune looked back, only to be shaken at the sudden feeling of Naruto penetrating her. Anko giggled at her distraction of Shizune then cupped her hand around her mouth again, "Fuck that Jonin!"

Naruto started thrusting his hips wildly, pounding his rod into Shizune's sex. The blonde grunted and groaned with every thrust, while Shizune shrieked and yelped in response. Anko chuckled evilly to herself as she watched the show intently. Shizune squirmed and desperately clawed the ground in an effort to hold onto something. Naruto grabbed the Jonin's thighs for a better grip and thrusted deeper into Shizune. This resulted in Shizune arching her back as far as possible, throwing her head back and screaming as loudly as possible. Anko kicked her feet, giggling like a five year old as she leaned forward a bit. Shizune whimpered, clenching her teeth together as tightly as possible as she felt her orgasm approaching rapidly. Naruto panted heavily, having calmed down slightly, but still thrusting just as quickly as when he started. Shizune latched her hand on one of Naruto's sleeves and gripped it tightly as she used her other hand to claw the ground as she let out a blood curdling scream as her climax hit like a ton of bricks. Naruto almost fell forward as Shizune tightened around his hardened member. The Jinchuriki had to stop for a moment to wait for Shizune to finish. Once the black haired Jonin's body eased, Naruto continued with the rapid thrusts. Already sensitive from her orgasm, Shizune's mind was now swimming in a pool of ecstasy. The kunoichi moaned with a low tone as her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Naruto grunted as he thrusted with his own orgasm about to hit. Anko's grin was as wide as Naruto's and as devilish as Orochimaru's. The purple haired Jonin giggled with unbridled joy. Naruto threw his head back and screamed as he started firing his seed into Shizune's womb. The black haired Jonin moaned a bit higher, but was still more or less numb from the waist down. Naruto shuddered as he fired the last few spurts into Shizune, filling her sex-hole. Naruto turned to Anko who maintained her seductive smile.

"Anko-san…"

"Oh don't you worry," Anko replied, spreading her legs apart, giving Naruto a clear view down her skirt, "I'm looking forward to this."

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade sat at her desk, sipping a cup of warm tea as she looked out the window. "I wonder how Naruto's training is progressing. Hopefully he's learning a thing or two from those two women." Tsunade turned back around then opened a box that Shizune left. "Wait…these are Shizune's paralyze gas bombs…what bombs did she take if they're here…?"

Anko threw her head back and screamed with pleasure before looking back at Naruto. The Jinchuriki had his hands on Anko's waist, giving short, forceful thrusts into the Jonin's vagina. Anko moaned sensually and licked her lips with enjoyment as Naruto stabbed deeper and deeper inside of her sex. Anko wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, trying to get the boy to go deeper.

"Yeah, fuck me Naruto," Anko hissed seductively.

Naruto couldn't help but become aroused at the order, after all: he inhaled four smoke bombs full of a sex drug. The whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks darkened a bit and his pupils became slit. Anko looked into the boy's eyes, realizing they were still blue and was relieved. Naruto growled angrily as he went faster and harder, causing Anko to grind her teeth with pleasure. The wet smacking sound that came from Naruto's thrusts encouraged him to keep going. Anko threw her head back, grinning as widely as possible while screaming with euphoria.

"A-Anko-san! I'm about to cum!"

Anko panted as she looked at Naruto's shaft moving in and out of her, "Do it! For god's sakes do it!"

Naruto made quicker, rapid thrusts as he threw his head back and moaned until he finally came. Anko's body went limp as the warm, thick gooey essence of Naruto flooded into inside her. Naruto panted heavily and gave one last softer thrust, firing one final spurt into Anko's stomach. Naruto pulled out, his shaft still as hard as could be. Anko hummed with amusement as she crawled over off her back.

"How do you feel," Anko asked.

"Still horny, b-but I think I can control myself."

"Well…that won't do at all…" Shizune started to stir, having fallen asleep shortly after Naruto came inside of her.

Shizune sat up and opened her eyes, looking at her surroundings groggily. Suddenly, Shizune was wide awake when she heard the moaning of Naruto. She looked over, seeing Anko licking, stroking, and sucking Naruto's hardened shaft. Shizune blushed heavily as Anko continued her activity shamelessly.

"A-Anko-san," Naruto murmured.

"Just cleaning you off," the purple haired Jonin replied casually. "Ah, Shizune you're awake. Want to help Naruto's condition a little more?"

"H-he's looking a lot better," Shizune pointed out.

"But he still said he's horny," Anko fired back. "Do you really think it's safe to leave him even a little horny?"

Shizune blushed heavily, looking down in shame. The gas was like a poison, and could only be released, and the only way to release it was for sexual release. If even a little of it stayed in Naruto's system it would multiply and he would be in the same primal condition he was in just moments earlier.

"Okay, fine," Shizune muttered. "What do we do?"

"Well, you could help me 'clean him off' if you get my meaning?" Anko winked to emphasize her point.

Shizune crawled over and swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. Anko giggled then licked one side of Naruto's shaft. Shizune followed her example and licked the other side. Naruto shuddered nervously a bit as their soft, slimy tongues. Anko put her mouth around the tip and started sucking. Shizune, unsure of what to do, started licking all over Naruto's shaft. The blonde shuddered harder, trying to contain himself. Anko then lowered her head down on Naruto's member, then bobbed her head back and forth a bit. Naruto threw his head back, moaning quietly as he placed his hand on the back of the Jonin's head, helping guide her down his shaft. Anko lifted her head off, then looked at Shizune. The black haired Jonin could tell from her partner's look that it was now her turn. Shizune placed her lips around the head of Naruto's member then slowly lowered her head. Naruto moaned and placed his hand on the back of Shizune's head as well. Anko giggled to herself, and then in the blink of an eye moved on top of Shizune with both hands on the back of her head. Shizune moaned with shock, but Anko suddenly forced the former's mouth down all the way to the base of Naruto's shaft. Naruto threw his head back and screamed with pleasure as Anko pulled Shizune's head back up then thrusted it back down. Naruto growled as he tried to grab Shizune's head and tried to force her to continue. Anko smacked Naruto's hands away, then forced the boy's rod down Shizune's throat a few more times before letting her breathe. Shizune started coughing fitfully, since the back of her throat was violated.

"Anko," Shizune coughed, "How dare you!"

"It's to help Naruto," the purple haired Jonin replied gleefully before moving back to the other side of the boy.

Anko wrapped Naruto's cock with her breasts then started to rub them against it. Naruto shuddered, trying to contain himself. Shizune looked at Naruto with worry. He was starting to show symptoms that could mean the poison is spreading faster than she anticipated. Shizune quickly smushed her breasts against Anko's, with Naruto's rod caught between. The two busty Jonin started rubbing up and down on Naruto's shaft. The blonde moaned and whimpered through his teeth, bucking his hips a bit with pleasurable sensation. They were so soft, it was like being rubbed with silk. Naruto's body shook harder and his hips bucked a few times.

"I-I'm gonna cum!"

Naruto arched his back and started firing thick white ropes of semen from his rod. Anko closed one eye and opened her mouth while Shizune kept both eyes open along with her mouth. The boy's seed rained down, covering Anko and Shizune's faces with thick white strings. Anko leaned forward, licking Naruto's semen off of Shizune's face. Naruto watched with wide, horny eyes while Shizune only blushed with embarrassment. Anko cleaned her own face off then looked at Naruto's hardened rod which was still hard.

"Sheesh kid," Anko muttered. "What does it take to calm this cock of yours?" Naruto and Shizune both blushed. In the blink of an eye, Anko pinned Shizune onto her back, causing the latter to blush even darker.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing Anko?"

"Shut up," Anko snapped, lowering her soaking entrance on top of Shizune's. The black haired Jonin yelped sensually for a brief moment in surprise. "Naruto, stick your cock between our cunts." Shizune's face turned completely red with embarrassment, as did Naruto's face.

The Jinchuriki slowly crawled up then sat up on his knees, putting his hands on Anko's rear. Slowly, the boy slid his hard little friend between Anko and Shizune, rubbing against their entrances. Both girls moaned, Shizune more than Anko. Naruto started swaying his hips for a moment, before he started breaking out into full on thrusts. The women moaned as Naruto's rod started rubbing their clitoris' as well. Naruto moaned at the feel of rubbing between two soaking vaginas, and soon found that he was on the brink of another orgasm. Anko sat up, still pinning Shizune's arms next to the girl since she was squirming so much. This put more pressure on Naruto's shaft, which in turn allowed him to rub deeper in the women's sex. Anko moaned, while Shizune was screaming her head off in ecstasy. Anko started grinding her hips in rhythm with Naruto's thrusting, bringing the boy closer to his climax. Anko could tell from Naruto's moaning and panting that he was about to cum. The Jonin leaned back forward, leaving room between her and Shizune's bodies as Naruto thrusted between them. With one more forceful shove, Naruto fired like a fire hose between the two women. The semen sprayed everywhere, covering Shizune and Anko's bodies. Naruto pulled back a bit, leaving the tip of his rod between the women's vaginas, still shooting his semen. Shizune and Anko could both feel the warmness between them and they could even feel a little bit flowing into them.

"Naruto-kun," Shizune whispered. Suddenly, the black haired Jonin grabbed Anko's butt cheeks then pulled them apart. "Fuck Anko's ass!"

"Wait, what?" Anko snapped her head around, seeing Naruto looking like a mindless zombie as he pressed the tip of his rod against Anko's tightened hole. "Hey, wait a minute here!" Anko became nervous, unsure on what to think of her sudden loss of control here.

Naruto forced his rod, already lubed with Shizune and Anko's juices, into the purple haired Jonin's rear. Anko shrieked as she threw her entire body back, curving her body almost into a U shape with her spine. Naruto grabbed Anko's hair then started thrusting forcefully into the vacuum tight hole. Anko's body trembled with nervousness and pain as her eyes were wide with shock. Naruto grunted and panted savagely as he pressed his chest against Anko's back and started squeezing her breasts. Anko screamed loudly, praying for her anal violation to end. Her prayers were answered when she felt the warm thickness of Naruto's semen shooting into her rump. Anko shuddered as her body from the waist down started to go numb. Naruto pulled out, firing two long strings of semen on Anko's back. Anko fell onto her elbows, her body trembling. Shizune walked up to Naruto and leaned forward to look at his face. He looked like the normal Naruto.

Shizune smiled then straightened up with her hands down in front of her, "Are you okay now Naruto-kun?" The Jinchuriki looked down, and Shizune followed his gaze. Unfortunately, she saw that he was still hard as a rock. 'Oh no…' Naruto turned to and pounced Shizune.

Without warning, Naruto thrusted into Shizune's vagina as soon as they hit the ground. The Jonin yelped and moaned as Naruto thrusted in and out, stabbing deeply into her sex. It wasn't as bad as when they first started. At the beginning of this whole ordeal it'd been going on for nearly two years since Shizune had had sex. Now, even though she just had sex with him once, Shizune was already loosened up and use to his shape. However, the next thing that happened caught Shizune off guard. Suddenly her lower body was being lifted up and how she was lying on the back of her neck and shoulders while her legs and breasts tried to fall. Naruto was standing up, still inside Shizune as he started to thrust down. It wasn't so much thrusting as it was rising on your tiptoes then falling back down forcefully. Still, it was enough to make Shizune scream. Naruto's speed was incredible as he pounded into her, causing her legs and breasts to bounce. Shizune squirmed, but was held firmly in place by Naruto. The Jonin moaned and screamed as she felt like she was being forced into the ground. Naruto moaned for a prolonged period and then started thrusting faster, stabbing even deeper into Shizune's body. The black haired Jonin yelped with surprise when she felt her womb being flooded with a warm thick liquid. Shizune moaned as she felt it rising up in her sex. Before it felt like she would overflow, Naruto pulled out then fired a few rounds on Shizune's face and chest. The Jinchuriki panted heavily then fell onto his back, finally running out of juice.

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade just finished a giant stack of paperwork. She leaned back and sighed with relief, "Thank god I'm finally done." Suddenly, the door swung open, and Anko walked it with a limp and with Naruto hung over her shoulder. "Ah, Anko, I see you managed to capture Naruto. What's with the limp?" Anko snapped her head around, glaring at Shizune who entered, blushing in her short-shorts and Jonin vest. "Shizune, what happened to your clothes?"

"Tactical planning," Anko replied. "Here ya go." The purple haired Jonin dropped Naruto on Tsunade's desk.

"Man, he must've given you all a run for your money." Anko smirked at the understatement while Shizune blushed brightly

**end of chapter 2**

**ok readers chapter 2 is up as u can see, i will hopefully have all the chaps uploaded in one night! if u have any question leave a review or message me from my fanfiction account which is the same author name as this one**


	3. Information Extraction

**Chapter 3.**

**Information Extraction**

**Naruto walked quickly down a dirt trail, passing everyone working away to rebuild the village. Tsunade was back, and Naruto couldn't have been happier, and Kakashi brought back a young woman who was on Sasuke's team. The bad news was that Ibiki, the village's best interrogator was hospitalized due to fighting Pain. So Tsunade sent some of the less experienced interrogators to deal with her, but she wasn't talking. Kakashi mentioned that she noticed Karin staring at the Jinchuriki the entire way back to the village. Tsunade ordered that Naruto be sent to see if she'd talk to him, and she even gave Naruto a few pointers on how to interrogate someone.**

**- - - - -Flashback- - - - -**

"So…explain to me why I'M going to interrogate her," Naruto questioned.

"Kakashi said that the girl seemed quite smitten with you since she just stared at you the entire way to the village. Try to get her talking, and if that doesn't work then try the good cop bad cop thing." Naruto tilted his head to the side, unsure on what that term meant. "If there's anything you can do to get info then do it! I don't care what you have to do to get information from her, just do it!"

"Right, I'm on it!" Naruto turned and ran out of Tsunade's office.

**- - - - - -End Flashback- - - - -**

Naruto entered the small interrogation center and looked around. The building was empty, but the room was locked with her inside. Naruto undid the locks then entered the room, seeing the redhead styling her hair in the one-way mirror. The girl had a slender body with a round rear and firm breasts. Naruto hardly paid attention to that as he simply glared at her. Karin, the girl with red hair, saw the blonde's reflection in the mirror and turned around.

"Can I help you," she asked.

"Yeah, tell me about Sasuke already!" Karin sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head angrily.

"There's nothing you need to know. I heard you talking to him back on that river. And while we're at it: I'm not sure where Akatsuki's hideout is, which means I do not know how to get there from this village." Naruto narrowed his eyes then sat down in a chair.

"Tell me about Kabuto then," Naruto snapped.

"I met the guy like twice," Karin shouted, throwing her hands into the air. Naruto growled angrily. This is where he had to try and squeeze information from her.

"Listen: the quicker you talk the quicker you can leave." Karin rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair, crossing her leg over her knee. Naruto needed to try harder. "I can help alright?" Karin shifted her eyes over to Naruto, feeling his chakra while checking out the boy himself.

"Maybe you can help me," Karin replied, standing up with a sly smirk on her face. 'That fucking Sasuke wouldn't give me any and now I'm sexually starved!' Naruto looked at Karin who walked up to him. "I'll give you information, but first we're going to play a little game."

"A…game…?"

"That's right. First off: am I pretty?" Naruto blinked once, staring at the redhead with confusion. Karin raised an eyebrow, impatiently waiting for a reply.

"Y-yeah, yes you're pretty…" Naruto mentally cursed himself before remembering: 'whatever it takes.' Karin hummed curiously before sitting on the table, while examining Naruto again. He was becoming more nervous, but he wasn't lying. However, his answer did take awhile, but Karin wasn't picky at this point.

"Next question: how pretty am I?" Naruto made a face of confusion. What was with this girl? Did she really need that much reassurance? "Would you say," Karin continued, moving closer to Naruto, "that I was bangable?" Naruto's face turned bright red as his jaw dropped with shock.

"Wh-what now?"

"What do I have to spell it out? Would you fuck me?"

"I-I don't know!" Karin sighed impatiently. She REALLY needed some action, and this kid was too stupid or noble to just say yes and fuck her wildly.

"Fine then," Karin snapped, turning away from Naruto, "I guess I'm not going to talk about jack crap!"

_'You've got to be freaking kidding me,' Naruto muttered to himself._ The young Jinchuriki sighed. "I…uh…do you want to try and bargain or something…?" Karin turned her head a bit, focusing her red eyes on Naruto. Looks like she was getting somewhere.

"Well, what do you think we should bargain kid?"

"How should I know," Naruto shouted.

"Sheesh, you're green as hell kid," Karin muttered as she shook her head. "I'll give you a hint for useful interrogation: first you're supposed to take what the person has said and use that against them." Naruto looked up, recalling the entire conversation since he walked in.

"Oh, I got it," Naruto replied. "You want to have sex right?" Karin nodded once. Naruto blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why…?"

"Hey, girls have needs too ya know, just not as frequently as guys. But I'm going on nearly a year without it so you and I are gonna have sex got it?" Naruto blushed even brighter, gulping with nervousness. "Wait…you're a virgin?"

"N-none of your business…"

"Oh good lord…" Karin shook her head. _'Just my fucking luck…the first guy who I can actually do has never done it before!'_

Karin sat back on the table, her hand to her head while she thought to herself with one leg crossed over the other. The sensor ninja shook her head over and over, visibly frustrated with the predicament she was in. Naruto slumped over a bit, annoyed that he may not get information now just because this girl was crazy! Karin got up then leaned forward, leaving an inch between her face and Naruto's. Without warning, the redhead stuffed her hand down Naruto's pants, causing the latter to yelp with alarm. Karin's eyes widened as her glasses drooped down her nose a bit. Karin smiled to herself in disbelief, fondling Naruto's package a bit.

_'This…could compensate for him being a virgin…_' Karin played with the Jinchuriki's junk a bit more, causing him to whimper uneasily. _'He's hung like a freaking horse! SCORE!'_

Karin unzipped Naruto's pants and pulled out his half-hardened sausage and practically started to drool. Naruto swallow his nervousness down his throat. Karin licked the Jinchuriki's meat stick until it started getting stiffer to the point where it was fully erect. The redhead wasted no time and fully inhaled Naruto's rod. The blonde twitched with shock, but then started moaning quietly as Karin moved her head back and forth. She wrapped her tongue around Naruto, coating his rod with her saliva before she kept moving her head back and forth. Naruto groaned as his legs began shaking, unable to stand straight from the new, pleasurable sensation he was receiving. The Jinchuriki could feel his climax approaching. Naruto placed his hand on the back of Karin's head, not allowing her to pull away too far. The redhead mentally squealed with excitement, knowing what was to come. She went faster, working towards the reward that she desperately wanted.

Naruto threw his head back and cried out as he finally reached his orgasm. He fired a spurt of thick semen, and another, and another before he released in one long stream. Karin's eyes fluttered as she swallowed every last drop. The scent, the taste, the texture, it was all overwhelming for the sex starved redhead. Naruto slowly pulled his member out of Karin's mouth and panted a bit.

"Uh…how—how was that," Naruto asked.

"Good," Karin admitted breathlessly. The redhead then pulled her shorts down to her ankles and kicked them off. Karin moved back and lied on the interrogation table and spread her legs wide open. "Now we're on to the main event."

Naruto was once again nervous as could be. He shook his hands quickly, trying to get the jitters out as he approached Karin. Naruto let his pants drop to the ground and kicked them off. He moved over Karin, and looked down to line it up with her.

"Y-you're sure about this," Naruto questioned. Karin sighed, a vein in her forehead popping out of her forehead.

"Listen: almost a whole year, no sex, no contact with anyone's penis! I'll tell you everything I know about Sasuke, Orochimaru, Otogakure, whatever, but first you've gotta give me all the spunk you got! Got it!"

"Y-yes ma'am," Naruto replied. _'Why the hell are girls so scary…?'_

Naruto grabbed his stiffened member and moved it around, trying to line up with the hole. Karin waited, her eye twitching slightly with aggravation. The redhead kunoichi wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. The blonde looked back, a look of bewilderment on his face. He opened his mouth, ready to ask what she was doing but he soon discovered the answer. Karin pulled her legs towards herself, causing Naruto to enter her wet womanhood forcefully.

Naruto let out a long and extremely surprised moan while Karin grinned with satisfaction, her entire body shuddering with the familiar but long absented feeling. Karin started pushing her legs against Naruto's back, telling him to move his body. The Jinchuriki clenched his jaw tightly then started to move his hips at a slow rate. Karin grunted then pushed Naruto against her forcefully. Naruto took the message and started to move faster, thrusting deeper into Karin's entrance.

Karin moaned as Naruto slowly started to increase his speed. She couldn't believe she was having sex again after so long, and with the hugest dick she's ever had. Naruto panted as he started to go faster. He had never had sex, and it felt way better than he could've imagined. The young Jinchuriki couldn't even control his hips as they started to thrust faster.

Karin's glasses slowly moved down her nose while she moaned with the most satisfying smile you've ever seen. Naruto closed his eyes then started to go faster, panting more and more, feeling his climax slowly approaching.

"I-I-I'm gonna…gonna cum!"

Naruto slowly started to pull out, but Karin's legs forced him back inside. The Jinchuriki threw his head back, moaning loudly as he started to release his semen inside of Karin's womb. Naruto trembled as he tried to hold himself back from releasing too much of his spunk. Karin funneled her chakra into Naruto's rod, forcing him to release even more of his thick cum. Naruto shuddered as he moaned loudly, his meat stick twitching as it shot the last few drops out.

Karin sighed with satisfaction as she fell back on the interrogation table. Naruto panted heavily, his arms shaking as they held him up. Karin rubbed the sweat off her forehead, one eye closed as she smiled at Naruto.

"W-was that good," Naruto questioned.

"Oh hell yes," Karin replied. "But I'm not ready to throw in the towel just yet.

Ibiki walked up into Tsunade's makeshift office as the Sannin was eating a plate of rice and pork while reading a book next to her.

"Lady Tsunade," Ibiki greeted with a bow.

"Is it important Ibiki," Tsunade asked.

"I went to my interrogations quarters and an ANBU officer said that you ordered no one be allowed to enter."

"That's right," Tsunade replied casually.

"If I may ask malady, why am I not allowed within my own quarters?"

"You remember how I went to try and instill the fear of god into that girl?" Ibiki nodded. "It didn't work, and she said she'd only talk to one person." Tsunade chuckled to herself before muttering, "I suppose talk is the wrong word to use…"

"What do you mean," Ibiki asked.

"She admitted to being taken with Naruto, saying his chakra flipped a switch in her or something. She said Naruto is the exact opposite of Sasuke, and after spending that much time with the Uchiha scum, she wanted some fresh, 'company,' so to speak." Ibiki raised a questioning eyebrow. Tsunade sighed heavily, placing her chopsticks on her plate. She expected this dimwittedness from Naruto, but not from someone of Ibiki's rank.

"I asked her why specifically Naruto, and she admitted that she hasn't had sex in a long time," Tsunade replied. "She wanted someone to screw, and Naruto was the only one she was willing to do it with."

"So wait…you mean…"

"Ibiki, you're not allowed to go back there. This girl is our only source of learning anything about Akatsuki, Orochimaru, or Sasuke. If we have to make Naruto go and lose his virginity to some horny redhead then so be it."

"But…I'll have to disinfect that entire room," Ibiki stated with a horrified tone.

"Not my problem," Tsunade said with a shrug as she picked up her chopsticks. "If you try in anyway to stop them from fornicating I swear I'll beat you senseless and have sex in that office myself, understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am…" Ibiki bowed again then turned and exited the room.

Back inside the interrogation chamber, Karin and Naruto, both completely naked, were screaming with pleasure as Karin had her legs and arms wrapped around Naruto. The blonde had his hands on Karin's rear to hold her up as he thrusted upward. Karin's glasses were about ready to fall off as she was being bounced up and down on Naruto's cock. Naruto panted heavily as he thrusted harder while moving Karin up and down his shaft. The blonde moaned and let out a shaky scream as he reached his climax once again. Karin threw her head back, screaming with ecstasy as Naruto's cum shot inside her. The blonde's legs started shaking as he walked over and set Karin down on the table. Naruto pulled out of her and took a step back, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Alright, that was three times," Karin stated between pants. "How many more rounds can you go?"

"I-I don't know if I can go anymore rounds," Naruto replied. Karin's eyes narrowed as she pushed her glassed back up her nose.

"You don't think you can," Karin questioned, her temper rising. "I thought you were supposed to have the best stamina in your village!"

"W-who told you that?"

"Your freaking Hokage," Karin muttered. Naruto's head rose up, eyes wide with confusion.

"You talked to granny Tsunade?"

"Yeah, I told her to send you so we could fuck," Karin seethed. "Christ, you'd think you could last more than three shots."

"Wait, Tsunade told you I'd have sex with you…?"

"Yeah…she didn't tell you did she," Karin questioned.

"That lying old bat," Naruto seethed. "When I get my hands on her I'll-,"

Karin sighed and placed her chin in her hands. Why did the huge ones have to be so stupid? He rambled on about how he was going to get back at Tsunade, devising ways of how to do so then discarding them quickly. Karin sighed as she hopped down from the table and grabbed the nearest chair. She examined it for a moment before turning towards Naruto. Karin screamed as she swung the chair, whacking Naruto in the back of the head with it. The boy froze for a moment. Karin flipped the chair around in the air, caught it then sat it back on the ground. A second later, Naruto fell face first into the floor.

"Well, that problem is solved."

Karin looked at the unconscious Naruto then poked him lightly with her foot. The boy had no reaction whatsoever. Karin formed a devious smile on her face then chuckled evilly to herself. Karin knelt down and rolled the boy on his back.

_'Thank god,' Karin told herself. "He's still hard."_ An added bonus is that they were both completely naked, so she didn't have to fumble with his clothes.

Karin walked around and positioned herself above Naruto's shaft. The redhead chuckled with a dastardly tone before she slammed herself around Naruto's dick. Karin's eyes widened as she threw her head back and screamed out. Somehow, it went in deeper than she initially thought. Despite the shock and bearable amount of pain, Karin started bouncing herself on the pole stabbing into her. The redhead bounced as fast as she possibly could, unable to control herself despite Naruto's previous three orgasms.

'S-so good…so fucking huge!'

Karin panted as she bounced harder and faster, feeling herself tighten around Naruto's shaft, making it harder to move. The redhead bit her lower lip and whimpered as she felt her climax approaching. Due to Naruto's comatose state, she had no idea if he was going to or not. Despite this, Karin continued bouncing until she finally reached her limit. She threw her head back and shrieked with delight as she clamped down around Naruto, releasing her fluids all over his shaft. Karin's body eased a bit, but her shoulders and hips still trembled. She slowly lowered herself down and was met with a shocker. Naruto's shaft started firing his seed within her womb. Karin's eyes widened as her body shook violently in reaction to him. After he stopped firing, Karin's sex was filled and she was about ready to pass out. The redhead lowered herself on Naruto's body and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off into dream land.

Hours later, Naruto awoke to being surrounded by ANBU in Tsunade's office. The busty Hokage herself spun around in her chair, a pleasant smile on her face. Naruto shook the haze out of his mind then focused on Tsunade as much as he could.

"Good job Naruto," Tsunade said. "Thanks to you, Karin is now giving us all the information we could possibly want on Orochimaru and Sasuke, with a few tips here and there on Akatsuki. Mission accomplished."

"H-hey wait…you knew she wanted to have sex and you sent me anyway!"

"Are you complaining that you got laid," Tsunade questioned, her rage boiling as she rose from her seat.

"Uh…n-no," Naruto stammered, lacking the energy to smart off to Tsunade.

"Good," Tsunade replied, sitting back down with a smile on her face. "Your payment will be outside."

"P-payment," Naruto repeated.

"That's right, for information extraction we offer a considerable sum."

"How much?"

"One hundred thousand ryo." Naruto's jaw dropped, eyes widened, and mind boggled. Tsunade smiled, knowing that the payment would keep Naruto's trap shut once he regained the energy to scream and shout.

"YA-FREAKIN-HOO!" Naruto shot out of his chair then blew out of the door. Tsunade simply chuckled then looked down at the documents she had to go over

**end of chapter 3**

**ok i will admit i was gonna fix this chapter a bit more and i am still kinda thinking i will considering that there arent that many Naruto x Karin lemons to beging with, after reading this particular chapter i felt that i could've add a bit more bang in this chapter but like i said i'm still thinking about adding something to this chapter if u got any opinion's or suggestion's about it feel free to share**


	4. Light's camera, MANNERS

**Chapter 4.**

**Light's camera, MANNERS**

"OH COME ON GRANNY TSUNADE!"

"Listen you little brat," Tsunade shouted, slamming her hands on the desk. "I don't care how much you bitch and whine, you're going to have to learn some proper manners!" Jiraiya and Kakashi were off in the corner of the room, looking calmly, but inside they were cowering like beaten dogs.

"I made one mistake, so sue me!"

"MISTAKE," Tsunade repeated with a shrill tone. "I was in a meeting with the Land of Fire's Daimyo, and you bust in here like a freaking crazed murdered and broke his nose while running from half of Konoha!"

"It wasn't half," Naruto muttered. "Just my graduating class…Iruka sensei…a couple of ANBU squads…but that's small time Granny, seriously!"

"Enough excuses! You need to learn some proper manners Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade shifted her eyes towards the two adults in the corner of the room. "I'd ask one of the two of you to do it, but Jiraiya has to learn manners himself first, and Kakashi hasn't taught Naruto a thing since the mission to the Land of Waves. Where were you two anyway during Naruto's little prank-spree?"

"Visiting Obito's grave," Kakashi quickly spat out. Tsunade nodded with approval then turned her gaze to Jiraiya. The older Sannin simply sighed then shrugged.

"Research," Jiraiya answered. Tsunade sighed then balled her hands into fists. The busty Sannin leaned forward, rubbing her temples to ease her stress. "He's going to leave with me in a month anyway, what's the big deal if he needs to learn manners?"

"I don't want this mistake to happen again, and I said so," Tsunade seethed. "Kakashi, Jiraiya, out." The two nodded then exited Tsunade's office. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, waiting for Tsunade to dismiss him too. "You're not going to listen to me if I tell you what to do, so instead, I'm going to put you in the capable hands of another teacher. An old friend of yours: Princess Koyuki."

"Wait, I know that name." Naruto cupped his chin and stared up.

"She's the princess from the Land of Snow, you saved her on that mission remember?"

"OH, right! But you're not really going to send me all the way out to the Land of Snow to learn a lesson are you?"

"Nope, luckily for you Princess Koyuki is in the Land of Fire, shooting a scene for her latest movie. She said she'd be more than happy if it were for a chance to see you again. The crew will come by the village later today to pick you up. I hope you'll be polite to Princess Koyuki…"

A few hours later and Naruto was waiting at the village's gates with a backpack and his hands behind his head, staring up at the sky as the birds flew by. He had been standing at the gates for nearly a full hour with no one coming in or out of the village. It all seemed a little fishy to the hardheaded Jinchuriki. Suddenly, something in the distance caught his eye. A wagon was closing in from the distance. Naruto narrowed his eyes to focus, but couldn't make out anything more than a wagon being pulled by two horses with a driver at the reigns. The wagon stopped in front of the gates and the driver looked down at Naruto. The two stared at each other for a moment before the old driver looked up at the gates.

"Is this Konoha," he finally asked. Naruto face planted with disbelief.

"God damn it, if you brought me to the wrong village again!" The wagon door flew open, revealing an angry young woman with long black hair and fierce blue eyes. Koyuki looked at the gates then back at the driver. "Of course we're at Konoha you idiot!" Naruto pushed himself up from the ground, groaning with effort as he looked up. Koyuki looked over then jumped out of the wagon, a huge smile on her face as she ran towards the blonde Jinchuriki. "NARUTO!" The princess grabbed the boy, lifted him off the ground and spun around on her heel. "Dear god I've missed you!"

"A-air, c-can't b-," Koyuki gasped then released Naruto, letting him drop to the ground like a sack of bricks. Naruto's head flew up as he took a deep gasp of air then panted as he looked up at the princess.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yep, fine. It's nice to see you again princess." Koyuki smiled then helped Naruto off the ground.

"Our chariot awaits." The two hopped in and then they were off.

The entire ride, Naruto and Koyuki were telling one another about what they had been doing since they last saw each other. Koyuki was successful, both as a princess and actress. Naruto was telling the princess about his training with Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin three-way, his run in with Akatsuki, and all of his missions. The two had hardly noticed that the ride was nearly three hours before finally coming to a stop.

Once the door opened, Koyuki jumped out and was greeted with a mob of fans and flashing cameras. Naruto shielded his eyes as he got out, following closely behind Koyuki. The princess smiled kindly, signed autographs, shook hands, kissed babies, and took pictures with many of her fans. Naruto was impressed with how well she was handling these obnoxious people. He still remembered his first encounter with Koyuki, and boy was she a bitch. Unfortunately for Koyuki, after the fans came the reporters of magazines, newspapers, and anything and everything else that involved playing twenty questions. Most of them involved why Koyuki was being accompanied by 'a blonde, spiky haired runt.' Koyuki's answer was that 'Naruto is an upcoming rising shinobi who is being taught by master Jiraiya and is her personal bodyguard while in the Land of Fire.' Despite the answer, the reporters kept bugging her until she and Naruto got into her trailer. Koyuki slammed the door, locked it, turned around and slid down to the floor with a relieved sigh.

"Those damned reporters," Koyuki seethed. "You've gotta answer every little annoying question. They don't appreciate you, they just want a headline to save their own jobs. The fans actually appreciate me."

"I bet," Naruto agreed with a slight chuckle. "So what movie are you shooting in the Land of Fire?"

"I'm shooting the third installment of your master Jiraiya's Make Out series." Naruto tilted his head and moved his eyes up. He remembered taking a quick gander at the book once, but thought it was too boring. "Come on, I've gotta go shoot now. You can come watch."

"Alright," Naruto exclaimed energetically.

"But after I'm done shooting then we're going to work on your manners. The studio is getting paid for me making sure you learn something here." Naruto sighed then pouted as Koyuki exited from her trailer and onto the set.

Naruto looked around, seeing people scampering around, working on the angles, lighting and so on. Koyuki walked into the center of the set and everyone else ran off. Naruto walked up and stood next to the director, which was the same guy who was with them during the Land of Snow mission.

"You ready princess," the director called out.

"Yes sir," Koyuki replied.

"Alright, Make Out F.F. scene take one! Action!"

Koyuki screamed as loud as she could, causing Naruto to cover his ears and wince slightly. Koyuki ran forward, a camera crew following her. Naruto noticed two men coming out from the woods on the side and another guy chasing after Koyuki. The two from the side tackled Koyuki to the ground while the one in the back caught up with her. Naruto's eyes widened with shock as Koyuki wrestled with the men who held her down firmly. The two men zipped their pants down and pulled out their meat sticks right in Koyuki's face, causing her to scream with fear. Naruto shot forward instinctively, screaming out with rage as he charged Koyuki's attackers. The two men turned their heads with dumb expressions on their faces before Naruto punched one directly in the face. The man cried out as he flew out and slammed right into a tree. Naruto turned to the second man who waved his hands around frantically.

"No, no, no wait!" Naruto socked the man in the face, knocking him out before he hit the ground.

"CUT!"

"What the hell happened," the third guy called out. "I thought I was supposed to save her!"

"You were," the director shouted. "But this makes it so much better! Camera guy, get a shot behind the blonde kid!" Naruto looked back, watching as the cameraman moved behind him. "Kid, punch that guy in front of you!"

"Uh…okay?"

"No wait," the third guy shouted.

"ACTION!" Naruto screamed loudly as he sprung forward, punching the third man in the jaw. The man spun around and landed on the ground with a heavy thud, completely incapacitated. "CUT! Great job!"

"What the hell," the third man cried out, holding the side of his face. "I thought I was supposed to save the princess and then we have a romantic scene in the woods!"

"We were only going to do that because you wouldn't do the scene that was written in the book," the director shouted, holding up said book to emphasize his point. "You're a second rate actor who needs an attitude adjustment! This way we can actually stick to the book! I'm not going to soil my name as a director by making a movie that's NOTHING like the book!" The crew all applauded and cheered in agreement. The actor turned his head, glaring at Naruto before walking off set.

"Expect to hear from my lawyer!"

"Wait…that was all a scene," Naruto shouted with disbelief.

"Of course," Koyuki replied, dusting herself off.

"B-but those guys had their pants down and-and their things out in front of you!"

"That's part of scene double F," the director called out, "Forced Fornication! Koyuki thought it sounded better than scene Rape. Now, we're back on track with the actual book! Get ready for the next scene!"

"W-wait, I don't know how to act!"

"It's simple Naruto," Koyuki stated. "It's just like make-believe. Use your imagination to pretend that what's going on is actually happening and not an act."

"O-okay, I-I'll try…" Koyuki lied back on the ground as she was before then signaled for Naruto to turn around. The blonde quickly spun back to where he was facing before.

"Action!"

Koyuki slowly got up and looked at Naruto, eyes wide with amazement. The blonde looked off set to the director who motioned his hand to turn back around. Naruto slowly turned his head to the princess who brushed her hair back.

"Th-thank you for saving me from those men," Koyuki said with a kind smile.

"It's no problem," Naruto replied, trying to keep his knees from shaking.

"Cut!"

"Was that bad," Naruto asked, about ready to pass out.

"Not at all," the director shouted. "We just need a different angle! Alright, now you're going to offer your hand to Koyuki and help her up. After she gets up, she's going to brush herself off twice then you ask who were those guys, got it?" Naruto nodded once. "ACTION!"

Naruto held his hand out to which the princess took with a smile. Naruto pulled her to her feet then watched her as she brushed herself off twice. "So who were those guys," Naruto asked.

"The one behind me was some creep I met at a bar in the town a few miles back. He made a pass at me and said he had friends when I rejected him. I'm just glad you showed up when you did."

"It's no problem ma'am…"

"Cut! Great job kid! Alright, what's the next scene?"

"Am I the only one who thinks Naruto shouldn't have the headband," Koyuki asked.

"We can cut it out in editing," a crew member replied.

"Alright, blonde guy, she's going to ask you if you can accompany her on her trip to her kingdom for protection. You're going to tell her that you don't do anything for free and that she has to pay you. Understood?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"ACTION!"

"I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I need to make it back to my kingdom before tomorrow. I'm afraid I'll need more protection on my journey. Would you mind…helping me get there?"

"I don't do anything for free lady," Naruto replied, trying to put on a tough-guy persona.

"CUT! Next, Koyuki you know what to do right?"

"Yep," the princess called back casually.

"Alright, kid, the next part is important so listen up! You know what Jiraiya's Make Out series is about?"

"Most likely perverted stuff," Naruto muttered.

"Right," the director shouted, happy that he didn't have to waste time explaining everything it to him. "Koyuki is going to 'pay' you by giving you a blowjob. You know what that is?"

"Yes I know what a bl—A WHAT?"

"A blowjob," the director repeated.

"K-K-K-Koyuki is g-g-g-g-g-g-gonna g-g-g-g-give m-m-m-m-me a-a-a-a-,"

"Blowjob, yes. Can you handle that?"

"One sec," Koyuki told the director. She knelt down next to Naruto and pulled him closer to her. "Naruto, if you don't want to do this it's alright. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything…"

"N-no it's okay," Naruto stammered. "I've gotten one before it's just-,"

"Wait, you've gotten one before," Koyuki questioned. "From who? That pink haired girl you like so much?" Naruto blushed then lowered his head to the ground. "So you're okay?" Naruto nodded. "You're sure?" Again, he nodded. "You're just freaked out because it's me?" Once more, a nod. "We don't have to…"

"B-but then I'll ruin your movie. I screwed up that one scene already. It's the least I could do…" Koyuki smiled then kissed Naruto on the cheek, darkening his blush.

"We're good," Koyuki called out. "He's just a little shy." The crew started applauding and cheering as an act to make Naruto feel more comfortable. Koyuki smiled then looked down at Naruto who was chuckling, shaking and waving with embarrassment.

"Alright, let's do this scene! Koyuki is going to offer you her 'services' and then you're going to be confused, she's going to pull you out into the woods and that's where it takes place. Got it?"

"Got it," Naruto replied, his voice still shaking.

"ACTION!"

"I don't do anything for free lady," Naruto repeated his last line. Koyuki sighed then narrowed her eyes. Naruto became nervous, unsure if he screwed up already or not.

"Well I don't have any money on me right now, but once we get to my kingdom I'm sure that-,"

"I need to be paid right now," Naruto snapped, surprising himself with his tone. Koyuki pouted as she tried to think of something. Her face lit up suddenly as she took Naruto's hand. "H-hey, what're you doing?"

"I'm going to pay you with my services," Koyuki stated.

"Y-you're what?"

"You'll see." Koyuki and Naruto walked deeply into the forest before the former turned around and pushed the blonde back against a tree. Koyuki got on her knees, unzipped Naruto's pants.

"Wh-what the-,"

"I'm going to service you," Koyuki stated. "I hope that it'll be enough payment for you."

"W-well let's just see how good you are…"

"CUT! Just wanted to say you both are AMAZING! Kid, how'd you know you that 'let's see how good you are' was your next line?"

"I-I just said what came to my mind," Naruto admitted sheepishly.

"That's the sign of a good actor," the director shouted. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Good job Naruto," Koyuki whispered. Naruto looked down at the princess who gave him a wink as the director screamed action. "I assure you my services are the best." Koyuki started rubbing Naruto's crotch. The Jinchuriki shifted slightly and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. "Does that feel good?" Naruto could only nod, for fear that he'd moan if he opened his mouth.

Koyuki smirked then pulled down Naruto's boxers, allowing his enlarged member to flop out. Koyuki and the crew's eyes grew wide at the sight of Naruto's rod. They didn't expect him to be so huge for his age. A few of the crew members pulled out their waistbands and looked down to compare.

"Uh…c-cut…"

"Did I screw up," Naruto shouted, again fearful that he messed up once more.

"N-no, j-just give us a minute…" The director stared for a moment then shook his head, still staring. He noticed Naruto's embarrassed look once the boy tried to move his hands in front of his privates. "Don't worry kid, I've shot a lot of pornos in my time. I just never expected a kid like you to be carrying a freight train in your pants. Alright, here's how it's gonna go, Koyuki is gonna start stroking your train and giving it a few licks. Then what you're gonna do is put your hand behind her head and shove that cock down her throat!" Naruto's jaw dropped as his eye twitched slightly with shock. "We'll cut right after that so she can breathe. You're not gonna kill her. Then after she catches her breathe off camera, she's gonna put her mouth back around your thing, then you're gonna say 'I'm gonna need more than just that.' After that she's gonna do the blowjob, and maybe her boobies. That's up to her."

"A-alright…"

"ACTION!"

Koyuki stared at Naruto's dick for a few more seconds for the camera then started to stroke it with her hand. She looked up at Naruto, whose face was flinching as he tried to control himself. Koyuki leaned forward, opening her mouth to run her tongue in circles around Naruto's tip. The blonde put his hand behind her head then thrusted forward. Koyuki's eyes widened as she gagged and coughed on his thing, but stayed there. The director waited for Koyuki to give a signal if she needed to cut. The signal didn't come and Koyuki looked up to Naruto with wide, innocent eyes.

"I'm gonna need a bigger payment than that," Naruto stated.

Koyuki moaned as she started bobbing her head back and forth, closing her eyes as she secretly enjoyed the taste. Naruto kept his hand on the back of Koyuki's hand, panting lightly as she moved her head. Naruto thrusted his hips forward again, causing Koyuki to gag a bit.

"G-go faster!"

Koyuki moaned, closing her eyes as she started moving her head faster, sucking harder, and moaning more audibly. The crew members, except the director who had plenty of porno directing experience, were sweating a bit as they loosened their collars. Koyuki wiggled her hips, moving back so she could put her hands on the ground to suck off her acting partner better. Naruto bit her lower lip hard before letting out a satisfied moan. Koyuki continued moving her head, pulling down Naruto's pants further until they were at his ankles.

"I-I'm going to c-c-cum," Naruto exclaimed. Koyuki quickly pulled her head back, removing her mouth from Naruto's penis. The blonde's eyes snapped open as he looked down. "Wh-what the hell?"

"I don't want you cumming just yet," Koyuki stated seductively as she pulled her robe open, showing her perfectly rounded breasts. Naruto and the crew all stared wide eyes as Koyuki moved up closer to Naruto. She put his cock in between her breasts then started moving them up and down. Naruto threw his head back, slamming one of his fists against the tree he was now leaning against for support. "Does it feel good," Koyuki asked with a velvet tone.

"Y-yes!"

"Where do you want to cum? On me or in my mouth?"

"I-I-I dunno," Naruto screamed.

Koyuki smirked then put the tip of Naruto's rod in her mouth and moved her breasts faster. Naruto shuddered and let out a shaky moan as he reached his climax. Koyuki moaned with surprise as she felt Naruto's thick seed firing into her mouth. The princess tried swallowing it and stopped moving her breasts, but Naruto's cum kept flowing. Koyuki pulled her mouth back, as Naruto's cum weakly shot out. She smirked then grabbed his dick and started stroking it furiously. Naruto threw his head back, moaning louder as he released his seed all over the princess's face and chest. Finally the Jinchuriki stopped cumming and he let out a relaxed sigh. Koyuki looked down at the cum covering her chest then back up at Naruto.

"CUT! Fantastic, fan-TASTIC! We'll finish the rest of this scene tomorrow, until then, you two take five!"

"Alright," Koyuki replied as her assistant handed her a towel. The princess cleaned herself off then handed the towel back. "Come on Naruto."

"A-alright…" The blonde pulled up his pants and zipped up before following after the princess. The two went inside Koyuki's trailer, Naruto sitting on a couch as Koyuki closed the door. The princess turned to Naruto, a huge smile forming across her face.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "Naruto, you were amazing today!" The blonde's head snapped down and a huge blush formed across his face. "No seriously you were on the ball, you knew exactly what you were doing. It was amazing! I think if we just went over some stuff you could become a really great actor as the movie goes on."

"Really," Naruto asked.

"Of course, but we're still going to work on your manners."

"DAMN IT!" Koyuki giggled then sat down next to Naruto on the couch. "Do we have to waste time on trying to teach me manners I'm never going to use?" Koyuki moved her arm, placing it behind Naruto on the back of the couch.

"How about…we make it interesting?" Naruto looked at the princess's arm then looked at her dead in the eye. "I'll tell you proper manners, then I'll quiz you and you'll get a score for it. The higher the score, the better my 'services' will be." Naruto blushed furiously, both embarrassed and confused.

"W-we're not on the s-set anymore Koyuki," Naruto pointed out.

"I know, but it'll help you learn. Come on, let's do it. If you get an F then I'll walk around the trailer naked and you can sleep in the same bed with me. Which, considering the other options I'll be naked anyway, so essentially you'll win nothing. If you get a D, I'll give you a hand job, C gets you a blow job. If you get a B then we get to have sex."

"A-and if I get an A," Naruto questioned. Koyuki smirked then leaned forward with a perverted smile on her face.

"You get to do anything you want to me." Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his skull and his face almost ignited in flames. "Sound like a plan?"

"Y-yes." Koyuki smiled then scooted back a bit.

"Then let's get started. You're at a party with another country's leaders like their Kage and Daimyo. Your countries have been at war, and this is the one chance to form an alliance. You and your country's representatives are in the room awaiting the other country's arrival. They come in, what do you do?"

"Introduce myself and shake their hands," Naruto replied.

"Good," Koyuki said with a nod.

"Then I tell them that we can stop fighting and get along!"

"Wrong," Koyuki snapped. "You don't just jump into the main issue right from the get-go. These leaders most likely don't trust, and hate your people. You're right with the introducing yourself and shaking hands, so I'll give you…half a point." Naruto's shoulders slumped down. "Alright, so you're sitting down and discussing politics with the country's leaders while waiting for the food. It's taking a while for the food to come out and you haven't heard anything from the waiters. The Kage of the other country makes a comment to the Daimyo about the food taking forever. What do you do?"

"Make a joke agreeing with the leaders," Naruto said.

"Wrong," Koyuki stated. Naruto groaned and threw his head back. "You're not there to question the competence of their staff. Instead you try sucking up to them, saying something like 'I'm sure that they're doing their best.' Never insult the work, for all you know they're testing you. So you're at half a point. Next question, the food comes and they set it out in front of you all. The Kage asks you about your village and what the alliance will do for them. What's your response?"

"Well, obviously I don't talk with my mouth full, so I get done eating and then tell them."

"Alright, that's another half a point." Naruto's jaw dropped with disbelief. "You do not eat before your hosts, ever." Naruto groaned and lowered his head. Koyuki sighed and shook her head. It was gonna be a long night.

Unfortunately, and predictably, Naruto got an F that night, but seeing Koyuki walking around naked all night was still worth it. The next day they did some filming, non sexual scenes that basically portrayed the princess and her bodyguard bonding on their journey to the kingdom, and the princess's payments, only as a blowjob usually. The filming took nearly a week, followed by Koyuki continually testing Naruto on his proper manners as well on tips on acting. It was the day of the final scene where Naruto and Koyuki's characters finally admitted their feelings to one another.

"ACTION!"

Naruto and Koyuki walked down a dirt trail with a castle off in the distance. The sun was beginning to set as the blonde lowered his eyes to his feet.

"There it is," the princess finally spoke.

"Yeah…princess…" Koyuki turned her head, eyes staring at her bodyguard with curiosity. "I just wanted to thank you for this crazy adventure. Before I came along with you, I was just stealing stuff and causing trouble. Now that I have you I…I know there's more…" Naruto lowered his head even further as he turned away from Koyuki who looked extremely worried. "I…I love you…but you're a princess and—and I'm a…" Koyuki placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't care if you're a peasant or if you were a king of some other land. I love you, and I want you to be the king of my new kingdom."

Naruto turned his head around, eyes watering as he stared back at Koyuki. The two embraced each other for a long moment, locking lips together in a passionate moment. They broke their kiss and held hands as they walked towards the castle and into the sunset.

"Cut," the director exclaimed. "Edit and roll film! Koyuki, Naruto you're both done with this movie!"

"Awesome," Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, come back to my trailer. We'll pack up and hit the road tomorrow." Naruto smiled and nodded before following the princess. Inside the trailer, Koyuki closed and locked the door, turning to Naruto who was already on the couch. "Ready to be quizzed?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess," Naruto sighed out.

"Alright. You're meeting with a Kage as a representative. Your villages have been allies for quite some time, but your alliance is wavering slightly. You enter the building and you're in front of the door. What do you do?"

"Knock twice and wait for the Kage to invite me in."

"Very good Naruto, that's much better than opening the door and saying 'Hey Gaara what's up!' So what happens if there's no response?"

"Knock again, no louder and no softer and wait to be invited in."

"And if there's still no response?"

"Find someone in the building who may know where the Kage is."

"Good," Koyuki replied with a smile. "That's one point."

"Come on, I answered like three questions." Koyuki smirked then leaned back against the couch.

"Alright, three points. Next question, the Kage invites you in and he or she is clearly upset and stressed over their duties and they angrily asks what you want. How do you respond?"

"Apologize for interrupting and ask if now is a bad time, and if he says no then ask if he's sure."

Koyuki smiled, "Very good job. I would've just taken the asking if now is a bad time. You gave an extra two answers so you get two bonus points."

"Sweet! What's the next question?"

"The Kage decides to talk to you then and there to just get it out of the way. He's obviously not interested in your meeting right now, what do you do?"

"I sit there and listen to him, and if he just nods and says 'uh-huh' then I continue on and towards the end I tell him or her that I'll meet again with him tomorrow."

"Alright, there's another three points, making nine total. Final question, if you get this right you get an A." Naruto turned his body towards Koyuki, sitting cross legged on the couch. Koyuki leaned forward, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Do you think you deserve an A?" Naruto grinned as Koyuki hovered inches from him.

"Yes I do…"

Koyuki placed her hand on Naruto's chest then pushed him onto his back. They both smiled as Koyuki pulled her robe open then discarded it on the floor. Naruto unzipped his jacket and pulled his shirt off over his head. Koyuki locked lips with Naruto then she stuffed her hand down his pants. Naruto moaned into the princess's mouth as she rubbed his cock until it became erect. Naruto quickly moved his hands down to pull his pants off and allow his rod to become free. Koyuki giggled then removed her hand and helped the poor disoriented boy. Both were completely naked as Koyuki continued to make out with the young Jinchuriki.

"So, you got an A," Koyuki whispered into the boy's ear. "You can do whatever you want to me." Naruto grinned then in one swift motion spun the princess around so that he was on top. Koyuki blushed, but grinned devilishly at the blonde before her. "Ooh, how naughty…"

Naruto smiled then looked down, placing his hand on his dick to line up with the princess's entrance. Once he was lined up, he slowly inserted the tip. Koyuki bit her lower lip as Naruto slowly pushed his entire rod inside of her. Koyuki threw her head back and let out an ecstasy filled moan. Naruto panted heavily as he started to move his hips back and forth, gradually quickening his pace. Koyuki's eyes rolled up as she grinned from the pleasure, clenching her jaw tightly as she was unable to think straight. They both had shot plenty of scenes where they'd have oral sex, but never actual intercourse, despite both of them wanting it badly. Koyuki moved her hands up to her nipples, massaging them while Naruto started swaying his hips faster. The blonde inhaled sharply and prepared himself for what he was about to do. Koyuki looked at the blonde who had nearly stopped with confusion. The confusion was replaced with a yelp of surprise as Naruto thrusted as hard as he could.

The Jinchuriki grabbed Koyuki's waist and started thrusting quickly and forcefully, pulling out until only his head was inside then slamming his entire dick back inside like a piston. Koyuki grabbed the pillows above her head, her eyes fluttering wildly as she held her tongue out of her open mouth. Naruto's speed increased, causing Koyuki to claw through the pillows and reach her climax. As she squeezed down on his cock, Naruto slowed down, but didn't stop thrusting.

"I'm, I'm gonna cum Koyuki," Naruto shouted.

Koyuki was too far engulfed by her own pleasure to understand what the boy was saying. Naruto pulled out then stroked his lubricated penis until it twitched and fired all over Koyuki's body. The princess sighed out as her fluids ran down her legs and Naruto's seed covered her body. Koyuki smiled deviously as she thanked god for sending Naruto to her. She looked up and looked quizzically as Naruto was in front of her. Koyuki looked back, once again seeing Naruto. She looked with confusion before it suddenly hit her.

'When in the world did he have a chance to use the shadow clone jutsu?'

"Open your mouth," the Naruto in front ordered. Koyuki snapped her head forward, once again looking puzzled. "You said if I get an A I can do whatever I want, so turn over on your hands and knees and open your mouth."

Koyuki smirked then moved around as she was told. Naruto blushed, surprised with himself at how direct he was being. Koyuki was now on her hands and knees and opened her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out. Naruto put his hands on the side of Koyuki's head then quickly inserted his cock into her gapping mouth. The princess could help but think back to act four, scene three where she had to pay double for her bodyguard's protection since he nearly died in battle. Still, that scene didn't have a second Naruto right behind her.

Naruto started moving his hips back and forth, sliding his rod back and forth in the princess's mouth. Koyuki closed her eyes and started sucking on Naruto with her mouth when she felt a pair of hands on her hips. She lifted her hips up, still sucking Naruto's cock while the second one entered her soaking pussy. Koyuki moaned loudly, only to be muffled as Naruto thrusted his rod down her throat. The princess screamed into the boy's cock as she was being pounded from two ends. The Naruto's alternated their thrusts, one would go in as the other pulled back. Koyuki's eyes fluttered as they rolled up into the back of her head. Her mind was swimming in a pool of pleasure she never dreamed of.

Naruto's thrusts, from both ends, became more violent, snapping Koyuki out of her dazed trance. Koyuki's eyes were wide and she whimpered and screamed with pain. This seemed to encourage the Naruto's as they kept going. The blonde in the back lifted Koyuki's left leg up, and continued thrusting at a different angle. Both Naruto's threw their heads back and cried out as they reached their explosive climax. Koyuki screamed as loudly as she could, feeling Naruto cumming into her womb first. Her muffled screams turned into gags as Naruto fired his seed into her mouth. Naruto held her head in place, making sure she couldn't pull away. Koyuki whimpered and her eyes watered as she was forced to swallow every last drop of Naruto's cum. The blonde sighed heavily with a satisfied smile then poofed into a cloud of smoke, revealing it was the shadow clone. Koyuki panted heavily, trying to catch her breath before turning around to Naruto who just pulled out.

"Y-you came inside of me," Koyuki stated.

Instead of replying, Naruto leaned forward, placing his hand on the back of Koyuki's head and pushed her face first into the couch. She opened her mouth to scream at Naruto, but a pillow muffled her once again. Koyuki could see Naruto looking down, his rod in his hands as he slowly inched forward. Koyuki was confused until she felt something prod her butthole. Koyuki screamed, eyes wide with fear as she shook her head as much as possible. Naruto's eyes were fixated on the puckered hole as he pushed forward slowly until he finally penetrated her. Koyuki's eyes nearly did a back flip as she screamed as loudly as possible into the pillow.

"S-so tight," Naruto grunted before he started moving his hips. Koyuki yelped with each movement as she very slowly got use to the shape.

'I-I can't believe this is happening. This kid is taking a—ADDD…vantage of me…'

Koyuki didn't even realize her fingers were rubbing her soaking pussy while Naruto's hips moved back and forth. The blonde didn't notice it either, trying loosen the princess up as much as possible. After a few moments, Naruto grabbed the princess's hips and started thrusting at a steady pace. Koyuki whimpered with each thrust, but at the same time she rubbed her clitoris harder. The Jinchuriki inhaled sharply then started pounding his hips into Koyuki's rear as hard and fast as possible. Koyuki's eyes snapped open and she shrieked with pain, once again fully aware of everything, including her shameful masturbation. The princess quickly removed her hand and looked up as her body grinded against the couch. Naruto grunted and panted, almost savagely as he continued, feeling another orgasm about to hit.

'Th-this can't be happening! I-I'm about to cum!'

Almost as if Naruto heard her thoughts, the Jinchuriki continued his relentless pounding. Koyuki's eyes began to water again as she screamed the loudest muffled scream she could possibly do as she reached her earthshaking climax. Koyuki's eyes fluttered and her legs twitched as her juices trailed down her inner thighs. Despite the blissful sensation, she could still feel Naruto penetrating her tightest hole until he threw his head back, crying out as he reached another orgasm. Koyuki's eyes shut tightly as Naruto's cum flowed into her rear. The princess's eyes opened slightly and she sighed out as Naruto pulled out of her rear.

Koyuki turned her head to say something, but Naruto flipped her over once again! Koyuki noticed something was off about the boy: his hair was spikier, his whisker marks were darker, and his pupils were slit. The princess gapped for a moment before she was forcefully pushed onto her back as Naruto entered her sex once again. Koyuki threw her head back and screamed, this time not muffled, as Naruto started off pounding with full force. Koyuki reached up and clawed the arm of the couch while her other hand went towards her breast, massaging and rubbing it forcefully. Seeing this, Naruto tightened his grip on Koyuki's waist and started thrusting deeper into her. Koyuki's eyes widened as far as they could go as she reached up with her other hand and clawed the couch arm desperately. Koyuki tightened her jaw and groaned through her teeth.

'N-no, I'm going to cum again!' Naruto panted and grunted as he continued pounding the princess before she clamped down tightly around his cock and released a wave of fluids around it. Koyuki sighed out as her body turned into jelly for a brief moment until Naruto continued fucking her. 'I-I can't believe this. I'm starting to enjoy this. I'm enjoying being raped by Naruto!'

Koyuki had stopped screaming, having gotten use to how hard and deep Naruto's rod was stabbing her, and panted as she looked at the boy's face. She could tell that he was struggling to hold back his own orgasm, but the savage look on his face remained. Koyuki didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one. Her answer came as Naruto pulled his hips back, almost pulling out completely, and then thrusting forward as hard and deep as he could. Koyuki cried out as Naruto did the same action two more times. The boy's body shook heavily and Koyuki cried out as she felt the warm liquid flooding inside her. She sighed as she felt it rushing through to her womb. The blonde's cock twitched as its rate of fire started to die down. Naruto then started pounding a few more times, causing Koyuki to cry out as more cum shot inside her. The blonde finally pulled out as his seed started to flow out her entrance.

Koyuki finally relaxed her body, finally feeling the effects of what just happened. The princess looked over to Naruto who had his head down in shame and a blush across his face. Koyuki sat up, her muscles aching in protest, but she sat next to Naruto anyway.

"What's wrong," Koyuki asked.

"I feel like crap," Naruto quickly replied. "I just raped you, the princess of an entire country! Granny is going to KILL me when I get back to the village…" Koyuki smiled then placed her arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"It was part of our deal I guess," the princess said with a shrug. "I just wasn't expecting so much action back to back I guess. It's not that I didn't enjoy it…" Naruto looked up, almost enthusiastic. "But you went WAY too fast for my tastes."

"Really," Naruto questioned. "Then why were you fingering yourself while I was doing you in the anus?" Koyuki blushed furiously and snapped her head away from Naruto. When had he noticed that! Naruto chuckled mockingly with his signature grin.

"W-well it did feel kind of good towards the end," Koyuki admitted. "But next time go slowly so that I can enjoy it more."

"But…I'm going to have to go back to Konoha soon right? When's the next time?" Koyuki smirked then turned back to Naruto.

"Well I'll have to tell Lady Tsunade that I'll have to keep you a few days to make sure I've got proper manners drilled into your head." Koyuki winked and then playfully nudged the blonde's shoulder.

"Sweet," Naruto exclaimed. "Can you quiz me again?"

"No," Koyuki snapped. "I need a break. Maybe tomorrow. Until then I'm going to sleep." Koyuki got up then jumped into bed. "We can cuddle if you want."

"How about spooning?" Koyuki inhaled sharply and looked up.

"Alright fine, but no funny business got it?" Naruto nodded eagerly with a grin on his face before he jumped in bed next to Koyuki.


	5. Genjustu

**Chapter 5.**

**Genjustu**

Jiraiya was at the end of his rope as he sat leaned back on a nearby rock, while Naruto was flailing his arms around, screaming his head off. Kurenai, a Konoha Jonin, had been asked to help Naruto with his genjutsu training and so far the young Jinchuriki had made no progress whatsoever. The two adults sighed at the pitiful sight of Naruto's freak out before Kurenai finally released the genjutsu. Naruto froze in his tracks and looked around with wide eyes before focusing on the Sannin and Jonin.

"I failed again didn't I?"

"No," Jiraiya replied, "you completely and utterly humiliated yourself! Don't you listen to anything we tell you about how to get out of a genjutsu?"

"Sure I do…it's just really hard to understand sometimes." The two adults sighed.

"Naruto, the only reason we haven't started our travels is because of your genjutsu training. Kurenai is doing us a huge favor by taking the time every day to help your training in this area!"

_'Please, the Hokage practically force me to help this brat,' Kurenai thought_ to herself bitterly.

"We'll continue this lesson tomorrow. Kurenai, you may return to your room at our hotel in town, and as for you Naruto, you're going to be studying until morning!"

"Awe come on pervy sage," Naruto whined. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's ear and dragged him back to their hotel as Kurenai watched.

"Those two certainly are quite a pair," Kurenai said to herself. "Jiraiya must have his hands full trying to teach more than just genjutsu to that kid." Kurenai followed the two goof-balls into town, heading towards their hotel.

Naruto and Jiraiya obviously had a room to themselves, and Kurenai had her own room next door. The kunoichi teacher lied on her bed wearing a bathrobe, staring at the ceiling with nothing to do but let sleep take over. On the other side of the wall, Jiraiya was peeping through a small hole he made in the wall, waiting for something 'exciting.' Naruto meanwhile was holding an unraveled scroll while glaring at his shameless teacher.

"Can't you stop being such a pervert even for one day," Naruto asked while reading the scroll.

"Yes I can; I didn't spy on her at all yesterday," Jiraiya boasted proudly. "Besides you should be studying. No reason for you to keep failing at breaking a simple genjutsu." Naruto mumbled angrily to himself while Jiraiya simply huffed. The pervy sage went back to peeping while Naruto studied.

The next day once again ended in Naruto failing to break the genjutsu with no progress made from the day before. The three Konoha ninja made their way back to the hotel, going to their individual rooms. Jiraiya flopped in his bed and closed his eyes. Naruto looked up from his scroll with a curious look.

"Not going to do any 'research' today pervy sage? What's wrong, are you sick?"

"I'm tired and I want to go to sleep," Jiraiya replied with half of his mouth muffled by the pillow.

"So you haven't seen her naked," Naruto asked in a laugh. The Sannin groaned into his pillow, confirming his student's theory. "Well you can't see every girl in the world nude pervy sage."

"Shut up and study," Jiraiya shot back. "I'm going to bed so don't wake me up." Naruto sighed and turned back to the scroll. Almost an hour had passed and Naruto was dangerously close to falling asleep.

_'I-I can't stay up any longer.' Naruto rolled up his scroll and rolled it aside. 'But I can't fail again tomorrow. Oh wait…this hotel has hotsprings! That's sure to wake me up!'_Naruto stood up and quietly exited the room, headed down the hall, and towards the hotsprings. The blonde youth was half asleep as he walked in, undressed and walked towards the edge of the pool. The warm steam relaxed every part of Naruto's body, causing the boy to stumble around in an effort to stay awake. _'I-I didn't think this…th-th…through…' Naruto fell face first into the water_. Surprisingly enough; the water was extremely hot, hot enough to cause Naruto to jump up and scream with burning pain as he flew back. Naruto hit the rock hard ground and rolled back several times before coming to a stop. The blonde let out a sigh of relief as he let his eyes close. His body was fully relaxed and now his head was resting on something soft.

"Naruto," Kurenai replied in a ticked off voice. The young teen looked over to see Kurenai's annoyed face staring back at him. "Would you care to explain what you're doing?" Naruto tilted his head in a confused manner.

_'Wait…considering where her face is…and I'm laying on something soft…the human anatomy would lead me to believe I'm lying on her…' Naruto's eyes shot open as he quickly sat up,_ covering his eyes. Kurenai sat up as well, covering her naked body with a towel. "I'm so sorry Kurenai sensei, I didn't know it was the girls' section!"

"How could you not know? There's a huge sign saying girls only out in front." Naruto's head lowered, his face red and embarrassed. "I didn't think you would be as much of a pervert as Jiraiya. At least he tries to hide his acts. You just barge into the girls' sauna acting all innocent."

"I-I swear I didn't know! I was falling asleep so I came here to try to wake up a bit so I could study more."

"You do realize that warm water relaxes a person, not wake them up right?"

"I-I couldn't think straight," Naruto lied. "Plus I thought that the water would be cold by now." Kurenai sighed then stood up, her towel barely covering her body voluptuous body..

"I think I should leave," Kurenai said as she started to walk. As she began to pass Naruto she noticed the youth trying to hide something. Kurenai stopped for a moment to see what it could have been. It only took about half a second to see his poorly covered, stiff member under his hands. Kurenai snapped her eyes away, blushing faintly. "Oh lord, Naruto…"

"I'm sorry," the blonde blurted out. "I-I get easily excited…"

"Whatever," Kurenai sighed. "What have you been doing the past few days to get rid of your erections?"

"I…I uh haven't had any erections recently…"

"Okay," Kurenai replied, getting a little annoyed. "How do you USUALLY get rid of erections?"

"In my bathroom," Naruto admitted, his face becoming increasingly red. "But there are only public bathrooms here and I share a room with pervy sage!" Kurenai shut her eyes and pinched her nose in frustration.

"Jeez. Naruto if I do something for you, you cannot tell anyone alright?" Naruto nodded once with a confused look on his face. "I'm serious, not Tsunade, not Shikamaru, especially not Jiraiya!"

"Uh…alright Kurenai sensei." Kurenai sighed heavily before she got down on her knees and pulled Naruto's towel off. The blonde blushed brightly, trying to cover his manhood. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?"

"You're a young boy and most likely this won't go away anytime soon. The only way to calm yourself down is to have you ejaculate. Most kunoichi are trained for such…predicaments. And it's my duty as your teacher to make sure that you're…relieved so that you can focus more on your training rather than your fantasies…"

"O-okay then…" Naruto removed his hands, allowing his rod to stick straight out, pointing itself right at Kurenai.

_'All I had to do was just train this kid genjutsu, and now I have to get on my knees and make him cum. Great.'_

The Jonin, still on her knees, placed her hand around the base of Naruto's hardened member before leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the head. Kurenai mentally sighed to herself before she started to bob her head up and down. Naruto started shaking: one from the feeling of Kurenai's blowjob, and two because it was Kurenai giving him a blowjob. The Jonin started fondling Naruto's sack with one hand, while keeping the second wrapped around the boy's base. Naruto whimpered, fidgeting slightly from pleasure. Kurenai looked up at Naruto as she sucked, wondering what was going through the boy's head at the moment.

"K-Kurenai sensei," Naruto shuddered.

Kurenai hummed to herself for a moment as she felt Naruto's hands on her head before the boy's entire cock was stuffed down her throat. The Jonin screamed and gagged as Naruto started to fuck her mouth wildly. Kurenai's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gagged and groaned even more. This continued until Naruto's cock twitched slightly before firing a surprisingly exuberant amount of sperm down Kurenai's throat. Naruto pulled his rod out, firing two spurts across the Jonin's face.

_'Is a kid allowed to have that much sperm,' Kurenai thought hazily to herself._

Naruto panted heavily as he looked down, seeing his still stiffened rod. He cursed his cock as he looked up, seeing Kurenai was in a dazed state. Naruto remembered once when Jiraiya was doing the same business with a woman that he brought back. Although he'd never admit it, Naruto watched the scene out of curiosity. He remembered that Jiraiya came on the woman's face and she was in a trance much like Kurenai was in now. He also remembered Jiraiya waited a moment before he pounced the woman and began to screw her violently. That's the part where Naruto stopped watching.

Despite himself though, his cock was begging for more release. Naruto looked over at Kurenai. Her hair was wet, body was glistening, and her towel was threatening to fall off. The whole sight made Naruto's hormones crazy. The boy couldn't stop himself as he moved towards the Jonin.

Suddenly, Kurenai was knocked on her back, causing her towel to fly off of her naked body. The Jonin was snapped out of her haze and looked down as her legs were being pushed upwards. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry Kurenai sensei," Naruto said with a surprisingly stern tone. "But I can't hold myself back any longer!"

"W-wait, wait!"

Without warning, Naruto shoved his hardened member inside of Kurenai. The older woman cried out as Naruto started thrusting his hips with amazing speed and force. Kurenai shut her eyes as tightly as possible and moaned through her teeth. She couldn't fight the blush that formed across her cheeks as she felt her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust Naruto made. Kurenai's arms were pinned underneath her weight, which prevented her from trying to push the horny teenager off her. Somehow, Kurenai found her hands holding her thighs as Naruto savagely thrusted.

"I-I can't believe it," Naruto grunted between thrusts. "I'm fucking Kurenai sensei!"

"Idiot, d-don't say things like that," Kurenai barely managed to say. It embarrassed her to hear something like that, especially from a boy who wasn't even fifteen years old yet.

Naruto pulled back and thrusted deep within Kurenai's sex, causing the Jonin to cry out. "You don't like to hear that Kurenai sensei? Don't you like the fact you're being fucked by a kid who barely just turned fourteen?"

Kurenai blushed and screamed as Naruto continued his relentless thrusting. She was enjoying it, but to admit it was shameful for the Jonin. Suddenly, Kurenai was rolled over quickly. She almost didn't have enough time to put her hands out to catch herself. Unfortunately for her, Naruto continued fucking the Jonin less than a second after she did.

_'God no,' Kurenai mentally screamed to herself. 'This is my favorite position!'_

Kurenai's back arched, causing her to stick her bouncing breasts out as Naruto thrusted deep inside of her sex. The boy was slowly losing himself in the sea of pleasure. With each plunge, Kurenai got increasingly weaker. Her arms began to shake violently under her own weight before they eventually gave out. The Jonin fell onto her elbows, allowing Naruto more leverage as he leaned further forward to go deeper inside her. Kurenai clenched her jaw as tightly as possible, but eventually the pleasure got the better of her. Her mouth opened up, her tongue hung out and she moaned and panted heavily as Naruto violated her.

"T-this feels amazing," Naruto shouted, a perverted, satisfying grin coming over his face. "Doesn't this feel good Kurenai sensei?" Naruto leaned forward to look at the Jonin's face and he was rather surprised. Kurenai's breasts were puffed out and her tongue hung out from her mouth, looking like she was lost in one of her own Genjutsus. Naruto grinned deviously then leaned back and continued thrusting as hard as he could. "You like this Kurenai sensei?"

"I love it," the Jonin shouted. "Your dick feels so good Naruto!"

The blonde snickered proudly to himself then continued pounding away. Kurenai moved one of her arms underneath her body, using her index finger to play with her clitoris. Naruto grunted with shock as he felt Kurenai tighten around his member.

"K-Kurenai sensei," Naruto choked out. "You're getting so tight!" Naruto panted heavily as he thrusted as much as he could with Kurenai squeezing down on his cock. Kurenai let out a shaky moan as Naruto groaned, tightening his grip around the Jonin's waist. "I'm gonna cum now Kurenai!"

The Jonin either didn't hear or care. Naruto thrusted his hips three more times before his hips bucked and his cock twitched. The boy's rod twitched violently before it started spraying Kurenai's womb with his cum. Kurenai's eyes widened as she felt the boy cumming inside her. Kurenai arched her back, threw her head up and screamed with the warm sensation that filled her womb. Naruto leaned forward, lying on Kurenai's back as he continued little thrusts into the Jonin's sex, firing as much cum as he could. Kurenai raised her arm up and turned her head, bringing hers and Naruto's lips together as the boy filled her up with his sperm.

"So much cum," Kurenai moaned out. "This is the best…"

"I'm not finished with you yet Kurenai sensei," Naruto exclaimed as he pounced the Jonin again. "I'm fuck you until the sun comes up!" With that said, Naruto entered Kurenai's pussy again and commenced fucking her.

Kurenai sighed heavily as she watched Naruto lying on the ground with a huge grin on his face. "Fucking Kurenai sensei is so good," the boy moaned out as drool poured from his mouth.

"Good lord," Kurenai sighed as she looked at the boy's still hardened cock. "I thought that Genjutsu was high enough to make him cum. I guess I must be getting rusty."

Kurenai sighed again as she dragged Naruto to the corner of the room. She sat the boy up against a wall, his cock sticking straight up in the air. She lied down on her stomach and removed her towel, allowing her breasts to bounce freely. Kurenai wrapped her melons around Naruto's rod and started to rub slowly, allowing the moisture of their bodies from the hot springs to act as a lubricant. She started to increase the speed slowly, feeling Naruto's cock throbbing and heating up like crazy. Kurenai blushed before Naruto started to fire long strings of cum all over her face. The Jonin closed her eyes and blushed even more as the boy's dick kept firing. Kurenai opened one eye, and realized that she was still rubbing Naruto's cock. She quickly pulled away, leaning away from the boy who was still grinning and moaning to himself.

"Damn, that's one hell of a genjutsu if I do say so myself."

Kurenai then got a string of cum on her finger, still blushing furiously. Asuma's thing never heated up or throbbed whenever Kurenai gave him a boob-job, or whenever she did ANYTHING for that matter. Not only that, but the son of the Third Hokage was never able to cum this much before. She put her finger in her mouth and licked Naruto's cum off, her face burning brightly with embarrassment. Hell, the boy even tasted a hell of a lot better than Asuma. Kurenai looked at Naruto's cock, and it didn't wilt in the slightest.

"Okay, so, he appreciates my body more, he has more cum than Asuma, tastes better, and doesn't go limp after one shot…maybe I should reconsider boyfriends."

Kurenai moved up to Naruto than positioned herself in his lap. She had one hand on his shoulder, using the other to line herself up. Slowly, Kurenai lowered herself, allowing Naruto to enter inside of her. Kurenai groaned through her teeth, surprised as could be at how big the boy was inside of her. The Jonin went all the way down until Naruto was completely inside of her. She started to breath slowly, trying to get use to the boy's shape inside of her. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her by the waist. Kurenai gasped and looked down, seeing Naruto's hands grabbing her.

"What the?"

Naruto started to thrust his hips upward, causing Kurenai to cry out with shock and pain. Naruto soon started to pound Kurenai's sex with all his might, nearly driving Kurenai crazy. The Jonin placed her hands on the ground behind her and started to bounce, deciding it would be better than Naruto hammering her pussy relentlessly. Kurenai's eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she bounced, her breasts jumping up and down, on Naruto's cock.

_'H-how is it this feels so good!'_

"Kurenai sensei's pussy," Naruto droned. "It feels so good…"

Kurenai blushed at the boy's word as her sex started to tighten around Naruto's rod. She felt the boy's cock throb like a drum before it started firing again inside of her. Kurenai threw her head back and screamed with ecstasy. Kurenai lowered herself completely on Naruto's base again and let him fire his cum inside of her. The Jonin didn't move an inch, but Naruto's rod was firing endless amounts of cum inside her. Kurenai moaned shakily as the last few rounds of cum went off inside her.

"Oh god…that felt so good." Naruto grinned and chuckled to himself.

"Wake up," a voice snapped. Naruto shook his head clearly and looked at his surroundings. Kurenai stood before him, hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. "Naruto, you fell asleep."

"I did," Naruto asked with a completely astonished tone. "B-but I went to the hot springs and you were there and, and we did stuff and you and then, but we-,"

"Naruto, you fell asleep when you were supposed to be studying," Kurenai said. "Jiraiya went to town to do some research with some whores he found and stuck you with me."

"How long was I out for…?" Kurenai shrugged. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"I had to go get some things I forgot at the hotel," Kurenai replied quickly, averting her eyes from the blonde Jinchuriki. "I came back and you were asleep."

"Wow…that all seemed so real though…" Kurenai moved her eyes back to the blonde and smirked a bit.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't fall asleep this time okay?"

"Alright Kurenai sensei," Naruto replied, slightly bummed. Kurenai gave a look of pity towards the boy.

_'God damn guilty conscious…'_ Kurenai took a small breath then turned to the boy. "Naruto…come with me…" The Jonin walked towards a nearby forest, and Naruto followed after her in confusion.

Jiraiya was walking around the outskirts of town. Neither Naruto nor Kurenai had been found when he woke up. He assumed that they would be out training, but he hadn't found either within a mile of the town. "Now where the hell did they disappear to?" Jiraiya turned around and walked back to town.

Little did Jiraiya know that off to the side of the road, deep within the woods, Naruto and Kurenai were fucking like bunnies. At first Kurenai just wanted Naruto to get a quicky out to get over her guilt, but the two of them soon found themselves prolonging their 'exercise.'

Kurenai was on her knees and elbows, being pounded from behind by Naruto. The blonde was grunting and groaning with each thrust like a wild animal. "Deeper," Kurenai moaned. "Fuck me deeper damn it!" Naruto pulled back on Kurenai's hair, causing the older woman to cry out.

"I'm fucking as deep as I can," Naruto growled. "God your pussy feels so good Kurenai sensei!" Kurenai moaned loudly, wiggling her hips a bit as Naruto thrusted. "I'm gonna cum again Kurenai sensei!"

"Hurry up and do it," the Jonin pleaded. "Cum already!" Naruto threw his head back and did as his teacher instructed him. He plunged his cock as deep as possible before he started to fire an endless stream of cum in Kurenai's womb. The Jonin sighed with heavenly bliss, causing her eyes to flutter. "Alright…how many times was that?"

"Six," Naruto replied as he pulled out of Kurenai. "Um…are you sure it was okay to cum inside you that much?"

"Positive," Kurenai said with a smirk before she started to clothe herself. "Trust me, I haven't felt that good in a long time." Naruto blushed a bit as he zipped his pants up. "Still, just because we're fucking doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you with the genjutsu training got it?"

"Yes Kurenai sensei," Naruto groaned disappointedly. "I guess I'll just have to fuck you harder next time."

"Go ahead and try," Kurenai replied smugly, giving Naruto a playful jab. "Let's head back before your perverted teacher stumbles upon us." Kurenai walked towards the town with Naruto following behind her. As they walked, Naruto playfully spanked Kurenai then ran ahead of her, laughing as the Jonin chased after him


	6. Pressure Points

**Chapter 6.**

**Pressure Points**

It was a boring summer day for Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura was busy at the hospital, Kakashi and Neji were on separate missions, Shikamaru was a lazy ass, and everyone seemed to be doing something besides him. With nothing better to do, Naruto was on his way to the store to buy some ramen, which he was running drastically low on. As he approached the front door, a familiar brunette sporting a ponytail walked out with a bottle of water in hand, wearing a tight tank top that exposed her finely toned stomach, and skin tight black shorts. Naruto stopped, recognizing the kunoichi from somewhere, but he was unable to place a name. The young woman looked over at Naruto, eyes widening with shock before she pulled the bottle away from her lips.

"Hey Naruto," she greeted with a wave.

"Uh…hi…"

"It's me…Tenten." Naruto narrowed his eyes to study the young woman more closely. "Come on, am I really not that recognizable with a ponytail?" Tenten turned her head quickly to the side, whipping her new ponytail around.

"Oh wow," Naruto exclaimed with a nervous laugh as he started to rub the back of his head. "Don't I feel stupid…"

"It's fine," Tenten replied with a dazzling smile. Naruto blushed a bit, embarrassed to look Tenten in the eye. "So what're you doing today?"

"Oh, well I was just going to get some groceries. You?"

"I was training a little while ago, but I took a break once I ran out of water." Tenten raised her bottle up and shook it a bit.

"Oh yeah, what're you training for?"

"Well, it's just to keep my accuracy up," Tenten answered. "I'm not really learning anything new. Hey, would you mind training with me maybe? Hitting targets tied to logs gets boring after awhile."

"Well…I guess getting sharp and lethal objects thrown at me is better than nothing." Tenten giggled at the blonde's joke then turned around.

"Come on, I'll lead the way." Naruto nodded then followed Tenten through the village and to the training field. "Alright, so you ready? I want you to run and dodge as much as humanly possible."

"Question: are there any medics nearby?"

Tenten giggled, "Not really, but I have some healing equipment over there." The brunette pointed a finger to the far side of the training field. "I doubt I'll kill you though, so don't worry."

"Alright, I guess I'm ready," Naruto replied, lowering his body down a bit.

"Okay, here they come!"

Tenten threw her hands up as she twirled around. The scrolls unraveled and trailed behind gracefully before a series of projectiles flew out in a few clouds of smoke. Naruto moved his body from side to side, dodging the weapons smoothly. Tenten dropped one of her scrolls as she rounded towards Naruto. A giant shuriken appeared in the kunoichi's grasp before she hurled it at the blonde. Naruto smirked then sprung into the air as the shuriken passed beneath his feet. The Jinchuriki landed then stuck his tongue out at Tenten mockingly.

"Alright," Tenten muttered with a smirk. "Now this is a challenge!"

Tenten cartwheeled forward with a pair of scrolls in hand. Naruto tilted his head, questioning what the kunoichi was up to. Tenten hopped into the air with her back turned to Naruto until her head was directly parallel to the ground. The brunette flung her arms forward, sending countless projectiles flying at Naruto. The blonde yelped with shock then quickly ran to the side as the weapons flew by him. Tenten smirked as she got a pair of needles out then threw them at Naruto just before she rolled across the ground. Naruto spun around, narrowly avoiding the tiny needles. Tenten rolled onto her knees and then threw her arm to the side. A pair of chakra strings were attached to the needles as they flew back towards Naruto. The needles stuck into Naruto's hip. The blonde's eyes widened as she suddenly stopped then fell to his knees, groaning and screaming with pain.

"Um…are you okay Naruto?"

"Yeah," the blonde groaned, twitching. "I'm fine just fi—OH GOD IT HURTS!" Tenten took a frightened step back. Naruto was whining like a five year old boy who just got his toys taken away. What'd Tenten do to make Naruto like this?

"Are you sure you're alright? What hurts? Maybe I can help."

"No, no you can't!" Naruto threw his head back, screaming in pain with tears building up in the corner of his eyes. Tenten quickly rushed forward upon seeing this, and knelt down next to him.

"Naruto please I need to know where it hurts if I can help." Naruto shook his head, groaning loudly with pain. "Naruto damn it!" Tenten grabbed Naruto by the shoulders then rolled him over, "Where does it—hurt?" Naruto blushed furiously, holding his crotch while groaning meekly. "Uh Naruto…"

"Don't ask," the blonde groaned. "Just don't ask…"

"You're hard?" Naruto nodded slowly. "B-but how, I mean all I did was stick you with a pair of needles! Unless…" Tenten shook her head, "No…I couldn't have hit your pressure points could I…?"

"I-I don't KNOW!"

"How bad does it hurt," Tenten asked, the franticness in her tone rising.

"It feels like my entire dick is about to explode!"

"Th-then maybe you need to um…ejaculate…"

"It hurts," Naruto whined, holding back the tears in his eyes.

Tenten sighed heavily as she looked at the bulge Naruto covered with his hands. The brunette quickly and carefully undid Naruto's pants, revealing his hardened member which shook as it throbbed painfully. Tenten sighed heavily before opening her mouth as widely as she could. She lowered her head, putting her mouth around Naruto's cock. The kunoichi's jaw nearly popped out of place, having to open her mouth so wide she didn't touch Naruto's pain stricken member. Naruto looked down at Tenten with a pleading look. The brunette closed her eyes then sucked on Naruto's rod, pulling her head up all the way up his shaft until her mouth popped at the top. As Tenten was raising her head, Naruto could feel a massive wave of pain fading, as if Tenten was sucking it out of him. What neither Konoha shinobi knew, was that Naruto started immediately started blasting his seed as soon as Tenten popped her lips off the boy's head. Tenten cried out with shock and quickly closed her eyes as thick strings of cum started to stick all over her face. Naruto's entire body shook, releasing his unbelievable pain all over Tenten's face. The Jinchuriki sighed heavily before falling onto his rear after thoroughly Tenten's whole face with his white essence.

"Wow," Naruto moaned, "That felt great…" Tenten moaned before rubbing the blonde's cum off her face. "Um…a-are you okay Tenten…?"

"Yeah, I think so," the brunette murmured. "How does your um…thing feel?"

"It feels fine," Naruto admitted sheepishly. "Um…thanks for that…"

"No problem," Tenten replied as she finished wiping off her face. The kunoichi set her brown eyes on Naruto's still stiffened rod then groaned. "Oh lord…"

"What, what is it?"

"It's still hard!"

"Y-yeah, but if feels fine Tenten."

"No, you don't get it. Your um…penis is a muscle." Naruto gave a blank, vacant look at the brunette sitting across from him. "Alright, the reason people's limbs go numb when a pressure point is hit, is because the muscles tightened, preventing movement. If the tightness isn't dealt with then it could do serious damage to the nerve tissue."

"So…I've gotta get limp or I'm gonna have a boner forever?"

"That's pretty much it yeah," Tenten replied while nodding. "How often do you masturbate?"

"Um…regularly," the blonde admitted with a bright blush.

"How many times do you cum before your thing goes limp? Two, three times maybe?"

"Six to seven…" Tenten's jaw dropped in awe. "Uh…remember my legendary stamina?" Naruto chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. She never heard of someone going six rounds. "Uh Tenten?" The brunette shook her head out of her daze, looking up at Naruto. "I asked have you done this before."

"Oh uh…I haven't had sex yet, but I've done other…things before with Neji and Lee. Ya know, normal kunoichi stuff once we become a certain age."

"Oh yeah," Naruto grinned and chuckled. Tenten raised a questioning eyebrow with a small smirk on her face. Noticing this look from the brunette, Naruto decided to explain. "Sakura-chan explained it to me after we returned from our mission to save Gaara. But there were uh…other things on my mind at the time." Tenten rolled her eyes as Naruto chuckled, a faint blush forming over his cheeks.

"How far have you both gone?"

"Um…we uh…we've done just about everything except sex." Tenten giggled and leaned forward.

"What's she the best at?" Naruto gave the brunette a curious look. "What?"

"Why're you so interested in all this?"

"Because she never tells us anything! She just teases us with cryptic clues."

Naruto giggled then looked at the sky thoughtfully, "Teasing…that definitely sounds like Sakura-chan." Tenten smiled then looked at Naruto expectantly. The Jinchuriki blushed, "She's uh…best with…well…she's good with everything actually." Naruto groaned with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck furiously. "That makes her sound slutty doesn't it?"

"Oh no, no, that just means she's skilled in what we were trained in. Ino, now she's the slutty one. She's the only one of us who's gone all the way before."

"Well, Sakura-chan she would, since she has a pregnancy prevention jutsu, but she said at the level it is now that there was no way it would work. Ya know…since I…ejaculate so much." Tenten nodded, pressing her lips together in a tight smile as she remembered the boy spurting on her face just moments ago. Suddenly, the boy winced slightly, causing Tenten to look at his rod in alarm. "I-it's starting to hurt again…"

"Sorry, sorry," Tenten quickly sputtered. "I didn't mean to get sidetracked!"

Tenten quickly scooted closer to Naruto, immediately kissing and licking his cock intently. Naruto bit his lip, groaning a bit as Tenten vigorously went at his manhood. Tenten licked from the base of Naruto's member very slowly up to the tip. She smiled as she heard a satisfactory moan from Naruto before placing her lips around the tip of his member. The kunoichi swirled her tongue around the head, causing Naruto to tremble and moan lightly. Tenten slowly went down on his cock, looking up at him as she did. She stopped once she felt the boy's tip hit the back of her throat, slightly taken back by the fact that she couldn't quite reach his base. Even her teammates weren't that big. Before Tenten could pull her head back, she felt a hand on the back of her head trying to push her forward. The kunoichi moaned a bit, fighting against it as she looked up at Naruto. To her shock, the blonde was giving her a bashful grin.

"Sakura-chan can go all the way down my shaft." Tenten narrowed her eyes. Did Naruto know about Tenten's jealous towards Sakura for being the student of Tsunade? Whether he knew it or not, Tenten gave in and moved down further on Naruto.

The brunette gagged as she felt the stiffened rod move down her throat, much to Naruto's satisfaction. Tenten whined and squeezed her eyes shut before her lips finally touched the base of the boy's penis. She took a moment to try and get her throat use to the boy's shape, if that were even possible. Naruto's thing was being pulled out of Tenten's mouth, much to her shock, before it was thrusted back down the kunoichi's throat. Tenten's eyes shot open, nearly popping out of her skull as the boy's cock was rammed into the back of her throat. Naruto moaned with pleasure, leaning forward as his thrusts became more quick and rapid. This was more bearable for Tenten. Despite this, her eyes started to roll in the back of her head as Naruto's salty taste caused her eyes to water.

_'H-he's fucking my face like he was having sex.'_ Naruto stopped for a moment, leaving his thing in Tenten's mouth before reaching down and fumbling with her shirt. After the haze in Tenten's head left and she realized what Naruto was trying to do. She pulled down on the collar of her tank top, unable to completely get her breasts out, but pressed them up and showed a surprising amount of cleavage. Naruto let out a breathy moan as he stared at Tenten's melons. The kunoichi couldn't help but blush at the boy enjoying her scarcely concealed breasts. _'Looks like blondie has a weakness…'_

"Oh god…Tenten…" Naruto's thrusts became faster and quicker, his sacked marbles hitting Tenten's chin. The kunoichi gagged and moaned with surprise, feeling Naruto's heated member throbbing.

'I-Is he gonna…?'

Before she could finish that thought, Tenten felt Naruto's cock twitch furiously before squirting a massive amount of semen down her throat. The kunoichi gagged, eyes quickly rolling back into her head as she tried to swallow it all. Naruto panted and moaned, twitching as he felt a satisfying release. Tenten moaned, causing the blonde to look at her with shock. He could tell by looking at her face she was having trouble swallowing. The blonde quickly pulled his cock out, stroking it furiously, forcing more of his spunk to shoot out, this time on her breasts. Tenten swallowed then moaned, feeling Naruto's warm essence covering her chest. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he fell onto his rear. Tenten gulped down the last of the blonde's sperm before looking down at her chest.

"Naruto," the brunette snapped. Said Jinchuriki looked up at Tenten, who was intentionally sticking her chest out to him. "Look what you did. I can't get semen on my shirt." Tenten reached down and in one swift movement lifted her shirt off above her head. Naruto's gapped and let his tongue hang out like a dog upon seeing Tenten's bare breasts in front of him. The kunoichi blushed and giggled at her current partner's look. "That's two so far right?"

"That's right, and if I were you I wouldn't give me much time to rest or I might be able to go more than that."

"Yes sir," Tenten replied, crawling up to Naruto. "I couldn't help but notice you can't take your eyes off my breasts."

Naruto chuckled nervously as Tenten lied down on her stomach, pressing her breasts up against Naruto's shaft. She grinned as she pushed his rod between both her breasts then squeezed them as tightly together as possible and started rubbing. Naruto let out a cross between a moan and a laugh as he relaxed his body to fully enjoy Tenten's boob-job. The brunette pushed her breasts together and started sucking the tip of the boy's cock. Naruto threw his head back, moaning as pleasure washed over his hardened member. The kunoichi started circling her tongue around Naruto's tip, causing the boy to shudder violently.

"You're not going to cum so quickly are you," Tenten asked as she removed her mouth. She smirked and rubbed faster as if trying to make Naruto cum. The Jinchuriki shuddered, clenching his jaw and eyes shut.

"God this feels amazing," Naruto groaned.

"Yeah," Tenten asked seductively. "Better than Sakura?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a shaky moan. "Am I better than Sakura when it comes to boob jobs Naruto?" The blonde groaned through his teeth as he simply nodded rapidly. "Are you gonna cum Naruto-kun," Tenten questioned in a seductive tone. Naruto's body shook as he fell back onto his hands to keep himself up. "Are you gonna cum all over my sweet little face Naruto-kun?"

Naruto threw his head back and screamed loudly. Tenten grinned, feeling his cock throbbing violently, and closed one eye, turning her head to the side as Naruto's seed started shooting on her cheek and in her bangs. Naruto fell onto his back with a heavy sigh. Tenten was cleaning her face before she shook her head, flinging Naruto's cum out of her hair. The brunette looked over at Naruto lying on the ground then started scooting towards him.

"Man…you're quite the dirty talker," Naruto stated. Tenten blushed before poking Naruto's softening cock.

"Is it going down so soon? It's only made three shots. I thought you said you could go six rounds."

"Well I can," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his next while he sat up. "But Sakura-chan usually works her way up in the chain. She starts with a hand-job, and then a boob or foot-job and then-,"

"A what now?" Naruto blinked with confusion, but Tenten leaned forward with a wide smile on her face. "Sakura gives you a foot-job? That's so…so…"

"For me it's so good," Naruto replied with a bashful grin.

"Well, I don't know anything about foot-jobs, but a hand-job I can do." Naruto grinned as Tenten moved next to him.

The brunette gripped his member then started stroking softly. Naruto relaxed, shoulders slouching as he started moaning sensually. Tenten leaned forward and started kissing Naruto while rubbing his cock. Naruto moaned within Tenten's mouth and then started squeezing her breasts. The kunoichi mentally smirked and began to rub Naruto's rod faster as he played with her boobs. Tenten put her hand under Naruto's sack, rubbing them while stroking his rod gently. The blonde moaned into Tenten's mouth, hardly thinking straight as he massaged her fun-bags. After a few minutes of playing with each other, Naruto moaned then started spurting weakly onto Tenten's hand. The brunette giggled before she removed her hand, lifting it up and looking at the sticky seed on her hand.

"You didn't cum as much that time," Tenten whined. "I thought we still had another two rounds."

"Uh…well sometimes I fall short sometimes. But Sakura-chan has a surefire way to get me uh…aroused really quickly." Tenten blinked and then smirked, waiting for Naruto to continue. "W-well we never had sex. But if I wouldn't cum six or seven times she'd let me…stick the tip of my thing in." The kunoichi blushed furiously at the thought. Naruto smiled with embarrassment too, waiting for a response.

Tenten pulled her shorts down to her knees then moved over onto her hands and knees. Naruto grinned widely then moved up, placing his hands on Tenten's rear. The kunoichi blushed a bit with embarrassment. She had never done anything like this before, not even with her teammates. She never even let them get close to her sex before. She bit her lower lip and moaned softly as she felt Naruto's rod rubbing against her entrance. The blonde slowly prodded the entrance, wiggling his tip inside. Tenten looked over her shoulder, seeing Naruto staring solely at his thing. The kunoichi's eyes widened as she saw Naruto slowly move his hips forward.

"W-wait, Naruto what're you doing?" The blonde ignored the kunoichi's question and continued to push inside deeper into her sex. Tenten screamed as the blonde suddenly thrusted forcefully inside her. The kunoichi threw her head back as Naruto leaned over her body, giving short, rapid thrusts with one hand on her ass and the other groping her breast. "Y-you said you'd only put the tip in!"

"That's what I told Sakura-chan the first time too," Naruto whispered softly into Tenten's ear. The kunoichi shuddered as Naruto began to nibble on her earlobe. "Just let me put the tip in. I promise I won't go any further Sakura-chan." With each thrust, the breast that Naruto wasn't grabbing bounced as wildly as the Jinchuriki thrusted. Tenten groaned, pulling her head away from Naruto's lips. "Awe, bad Tenten-chan." Naruto leaned back, putting both of his hands on the kunoichi's waist. "You have to be punished!"

"Naruto no!" Ignoring her pleas, Naruto pulled out until the tip was the only part of him inside, and then thrusted forward as hard as he could. Tenten screamed, her breasts bouncing around. The blonde continued to pull out and then pound his rod back inside her with speed Tenten never dreamed of. "O-oh god! Stop! Naruto stop it! We shouldn't be doing this!" Naruto grunted as he thrusted harder, causing Tenten to cry out with pain. 'Damn it, stop feeling so good!' Naruto panted heavily, for some inexplicable reason arousing Tenten further.

"Oh god Tenten-chan! Your pussy feels so good! So good!"

"N-no, don't say things like that!" Naruto grunted as he thrusted harder, causing Tenten's arms to shake violently with pleasure.

"B-but your pussy feels amazing Tenten-chan! Don't you like hearing that?" Tenten threw her head up, arching her back as Naruto continued his relentless thrusting.

'Th-this feels so good!' Tenten looked back over her shoulder at Naruto, unaware that her tongue was hanging out. Naruto grinned, taking this as a sign for more, and he thrusted faster.

"T-Tenten-chan! I'm about ready to cum inside you!" Tenten moaned, turning her head away from the blonde as she fell onto her elbows, lowering her head to the ground as if shamed. "Do you want me to cum inside you Tenten-chan?"

"I don't care," Tenten murmured.

"What's that," Naruto questioned with another powerful thrust. Tenten screamed as Naruto pounded her sex.

"I don't care anymore," Tenten shouted. "Just keep fucking me Naruto-kun!"

The blonde moaned, still thrusting into the brunette's rear, causing her breasts to flail around wildly. On her elbows, Tenten could do nothing but endure as her head became fuzzy. Naruto panted heavily, leaning forward a bit as he fought his orgasm. He held out for a bit before his entire body shook, cock throbbed before he felt his release. Tenten screamed, feeling her insides filling up with Naruto's seed. The blonde moaned loudly, not ceasing his thrusts despite the fact he was spurting. Tenten's knees and legs became weak, unintentionally spreading them as her knees slid across the ground. Naruto groaned as he shot the final few spurts inside Tenten before pulling out, his cock coated with Tenten's juices.

"W-wow Tenten-chan, that was—GUAAH!" In the blink of an eye, Naruto was tackled by Tenten, who held him firmly down to the ground, despite her limbs shaking weakly from the savage fucking she just received. "T-Tenten-chan, y-you're n-not mad a-are you?"

"Am I mad," Tenten shouted. "Am I fucking mad? You just raped me!"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry Tenten-chan!"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Naruto-kun! You raped me now I'll have to do the same to you!" Tenten winked, despite her stern look. Naruto's face lit up and a smile formed across his lips.

"Oh I get it." Naruto chuckled then winked back. Tenten couldn't help but crack a smirk as she lifted her hips up.

The brunette blushed as she saw Naruto's cock straighten upward in excitement. The brunette took a deep breath as she held Naruto's rod in place and lowered her hips down on him. Both moaned as Naruto entered Tenten. The kunoichi bit her lower lip then started moving her hips around slowly, causing Naruto's moaning to become louder than hers. The brunette blushed and smirked, satisfied she was now in more control than Naruto. Tenten placed her hands on Naruto's chest then started moving her hips up slowly and then slammed them back down. Naruto's back arched as he groaned. Tenten moaned through her closed lips and started bouncing faster, slamming her hips down on him harder. The blonde screamed, placing his hips on Tenten's hips to help her bounce faster. Tenten blushed and found herself once again in Naruto's control as he was practically throwing her up and then slamming her back down by himself. The brunette moaned, arms trembling as she found herself losing her strength again.

"Oh god Naruto-kun," Tenten shouted. "You're cock is stabbing so deep inside me!"

This seemed to encourage Naruto as he started bouncing Tenten while thrusting his hips upward. The blonde moaned, staring at Tenten's bouncing breasts for a moment before looking up at her lewd face. Tenten's arms gave out as she fell on top of Naruto, their faces inches apart.

"Tenten," Naruto whispered.

The brunette wasted no words and crushed her lips against Naruto's. The blonde moaned, sliding his tongue into Tenten's mouth. The two shinobi moaned into the others' mouth as their tongues slithered over one another. Naruto's eyes pressed shut tightly, his thrusts becoming faster. Tenten knew what was coming and ran her hands over Naruto's body, encouraging him to reach his climax. Naruto practically screamed in Tenten's mouth before he started cumming, shooting his seed deep inside Tenten's womb. The brunette moaned, body shaking at the warming sensation she felt. Naruto's cock continued throbbing and cumming until his seed practically overflowed in Tenten's womb. The two shinobi panted heavily, barely realizing they were pouring sweat. Tenten slowly got off of Naruto before falling onto her back, staring up at the sky alongside Naruto. The two of them lied together in silence as they caught their breath.

"Wow," Tenten finally breathed out. Naruto grinned then looked down.

"Hey, it's limp." Tenten looked down, seeing Naruto's member hung limply.

"Oh look at that," the brunette murmured with a grin. Tenten stood up, and much to her shock Naruto's cum came flowing out. The weapon's master looked down, a bright blush forming over her cheeks as the now chuckling Naruto's cum flowed out. After a few seconds, Tenten quickly stepped away from the pool of semen that was on the ground, glaring at the grinning Naruto. "Stop laughing you jerk! This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is," Naruto replied.

"How about I tell Sakura about this," Tenten questioned. Naruto's grin vanished, replaced by a look of fear. "How would she react to the fact that you had sex with another girl hm?" Naruto shrugged before standing to his feet.

"She'd probably ask for a threesome," Naruto replied casually. Tenten glared at Naruto before pulling up her shorts and putting her tank top back on. Naruto pulled up his pants and shrugged to Tenten. The brunette looked back at Naruto, her arms crossed as she continued to glare at the blonde.

"I don't believe you." Again, the Jinchuriki shrugged. "I'm telling her anyway!" Tenten shot off towards the village, now causing Naruto's calm expression to turn into one of absolute terror.

"No wait! You can't! She'll kill me!" Naruto ran after Tenten. "Wait, please don't! Tenten-chan wait!" The blonde wasn't sure, but he believed it was around the time where Sakura got off working at the hospital. If Tenten did tell Sakura, Naruto would be the one in the hospital, and not as a helping hand.


	7. Foreign Seduction

**Chapter 7.**

**Foreign Seduction**.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, OH CRAP!"

Naruto ducked as a wave of kunai flew over his head. He and Jiraiya had entered the Land of Lightning in an attempt that the latter could give the Raikage information regarding Akatsuki. Unfortunately, the shinobi of the Land of Lightning are extremely hostile towards outsiders, especially those wearing Konoha headbands. Jiraiya had managed to get the majority of the Kumo shinobi to follow him while Naruto made a break for it, but unfortunately a single, persistent, shinobi followed after him.

Yugito had her eyes focused in on the fleeing enemy wearing a bright orange shirt. The enemy was from Konoha, Kumo's rival for many years, and she wasn't going to let this boy get away with any information.

_'What do I do, what do I do!'Naruto_ quickly made a group of shadow clones, but they all were killed just as quickly as they were formed. "DAMN IT!" Naruto moved faster, but Kumo's Jinchuriki was hot on his trail. "Okay, what would pervy sage do at a time like this!" While he was too busy thinking, Naruto slipped on a tree branch then plummeted to the ground.

Yugito shot down and landed across from Naruto who scrambled backwards. Yugito narrowed her eyes on the invader. _'He's kinda cute…_'Naruto quickly shot to his feet and prepared himself for a fight.

_'Okay…what would pervy sage do? Well it's a kunoichi so he'd probably try to seduce her.' Naruto quickly shook the thought out of his head. 'Okay, you're a Jinchuriki Naruto, try fighting your way out first!'_

Naruto shot forward, screaming as he pulled his fist back. Yugito raised a questioning eyebrow then dodged Naruto's strike. The two Jinchuriki moved around the woods in a ballet of Naruto throwing blows and Yugito dodging them effortlessly. Eventually Naruto stopped to catch his breath while Yugito seemed unfazed by anything.

"O-okay, maybe we can talk this out ya think?"

"No," Yugito snapped before shooting forward and knocking out Naruto with one swift movement.

_"Naruto…" The young blonde looked up at the Toad Sage curiously for a moment. "We're about to enter the Land of Lightning, one of Konoha's oldest and most dangerous enemies."_

_"So?"_

_"They don't typically like outsiders poking their noses in their territory. The people of Kumogakure are very strong and passionate about their village. If you get captured, you have to stall them for as long as you can."_

_"Alright…" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "How do I stall em?"_

_"Just do whatever you can. And whatever you do don't let them know you're the Jinchuriki for Konoha." Naruto looked frustrated as he stared at the ground. Jiraiya smiled and patted his large hand on the boy's back, "Think of it as a training exercise! How to resist interrogation!"_

_"A training exercise eh," Naruto murmured with a smile on his face. "You got it Pervy Sage! I'll die before I give any info to the enemy!"_

Naruto groaned as light flooded into his sight. He woke up, one eye closed and the other squinted as he looked around carefully. He was in a room with only one light coming from the ceiling, a table out in front of him, and a single, heavy metal door across the room from him. It didn't take long for him to soon realize that he was sitting in a chair with his arms tied behind his back. Naruto groaned once again, this time with disbelief. He was captured by Kumogakure. Great, now how could things get any worse? The front door opened with a heavy screech, and a man who was hands down the largest and bulkiest man Naruto had ever seen, stepped into the room. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Oh…crap…" The large man quickly stepped to the side and allowed three other figures to walk in. The man then stepped outside and closed the door. "Oh thank god…"

"You won't be thanking anyone in a minute," an angry voice called out. Naruto's head snapped up, seeing three kunoichi in front of him. One was the same blonde from before that knocked him out. The second was a busty blonde who had cold, uncaring eyes. The third figure was a young, dark skinned woman with red hair and anger filled eyes.

"Um…hi there," Naruto sheepishly said.

"Shut up," the dark skinned girl shouted. Naruto flinched and looked down immediately. "What're we gonna do with this kind? He's from Konoha and he tried to infiltrate our country."

"I didn't infiltrate," Naruto whined.

"SHUT UP!" Again, Naruto flinched and looked directly to the floor.

"There's a chance he could be a spy," the busty blonde stated. "He was with the legendary Jiraiya after all. And Jiraiya has been bouncing from country to country recently. He may have valuable information."

"The Raikage said that we're to get any information we could out of him," the blonde who pursued Naruto replied.

"How do you suggest we do that," the dark skinned one asked.

"Well, he's been traveling with Jiraiya after all Karui. So all we have to do is…well…" Karui gave a blank look at Yugito, while the other blonde, Samui, cracked a small smirk. The girls gathered around in a huddle then Yugito started whispering the plan to them. Naruto turned his head, trying to listen in on the conversation.

The girls turned to Naruto and walked forward. The Jinchuriki looked around nervously as the girls surrounded him. Karui sat down on Naruto's lap, putting her arms around the boy and then started to make out with him. Naruto's eyes widened with shock and horror, which was soon increased when he felt two soft objects surrounding his head. The boy looked up with his eyes, seeing Samui looking down at him with her massive breasts rubbing against the sides of his head. Terror struck through the boy's body. His thoughts started to race, hardly noticing Karui's tongue slipping into his mouth of the softness of Samui's breasts. Suddenly, everything stopped. Karui pulled her head back and Samui removed her breasts. The dark skinned kunoichi turned her head, looking at Yugito who nodded to her. Karui started swaying her hips, grinding against Naruto's hardened cock. The blonde boy groaned and closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

"Tell us what you know," Yugito ordered. "If you do then maybe we'll stop torturing you."

"You call this torture," Naruto asked with a cocky smirk. "I usually have to pay to get this much action. I didn't know Kumogakure girls did this type of stuff for free."

"What? Why you!" Naruto cringed, preparing for a solid punch to the head.

"Karui," Yugito snapped. The redhead kunoichi scowled, wanting desperately to smack the boy. Naruto had no idea what possessed him to say that, but it seemed that it struck a nerve with the women. Maybe there was a way out of this after all.

"Hey come on, if this is how you always get information then you three have to be sluts." Karui glared angrily at the smart-mouthed blonde. "Besides, I bet none of you could make me cum." Naruto blinked to himself in confusion. He definitely didn't know why he said THAT.

"Oh yeah smart mouth," Karui shouted, rising to her feet. The redhead quickly undid Naruto's zipper then yanked the boy's pants down. Naruto yelped with fright and blushed as his engorged member nearly smacked Karui in the face. "I'll make you go limp in no time you little smart mouthed bastard!"

"All by yourself," Naruto scoffed, "I doubt that."

"OH YEAH?" Karui wrapped her mouth around Naruto's cock then started sucking as hard as possible, her head jerking back and forth.

Naruto's hips bucked a bit at the sensation. The boy had to admit that Karui was much better than he could've ever dreamed…seeing as this was his first time doing anything like this. Naruto's head rolled back as he groaned through his teeth as Karui took in all of Naruto's cock. The blonde smirked, and cracked open a single eye.

"Damn, you must've had a lot of practice with this huh?" Karui's eyes flared with rage as she looked up at Naruto, and then she started sucking faster. Naruto let out a cross between a groan and a whine as he threw his head back. _'What the hell is wrong with me! Damn it Pervy Sage, you've rubbed off on me too much!'_

Samui and Yugito were watching the scene, deciding to just let Karui let her anger out and prove herself to the boy. Yugito could sense that the boy had chakra built up in his rod, most likely to prevent himself from cumming. Yugito leaned towards Samui then whispered the revelation to the busty blonde. Samui shook her head, knowing that her fiery teammate was going to do something stupid and irrational once she realized the boy wasn't going to cum.

Karui screamed as she started to deepthroat Naruto, still getting no results. Naruto moaned and chuckled at the girl's vain attempts. Karui growled then removed her mouth and started stroking Naruto.

"What's the matter, giving up?"

Karui continued to stroke the boy's cock, slowly and with her eyes closed in concentration. The redhead's eyes snapped open as she jerked her hand downward, funneling through a surge of chakra that erupted Naruto's blocked semen. The blonde boy cried out with shock and pleasure as he released his cum all over Karui's face. The redhead closed one eye then put her mouth around the boy's cock to stop any more cum from drenching her face. Naruto hung his head low as he fired the last few small spurts. Karui pulled her head back and swallowed the last bit of cum with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Suck that smart mouth," Karui snapped.

"Hey," Naruto replied breathlessly. "I'm still hard. Looks like you're a bad at this after all." Karui's eyes burned once again with rage as she rose to her feet. In one swift movement, Karui threw her clothes off. Naruto smirked, but inwardly, he was nervous. _'If I make it through this I'll never smart off to a woman again…'_

"Get ready for the ride of your life little boy," Karui snapped, lining herself up on Naruto's cock.

The redhead lowered herself quickly, getting a wet smack as Naruto's cock reached all the way to her womb. Naruto threw his head back and screamed while Karui clenched her jaw and groaned. Without much time to pause, Karui started bouncing up and down slowly on Naruto's shaft. The blonde looked down at his cock, then started thrusting his hips as much as he could. Karui winced slightly, but continued to bounce a bit faster. She would not show weakness to this arrogant brat. Naruto moaned, his voice sounding awfully shaky as Karui easily slid up and down on his rod.

_'Holy crap, I can't believe I'm actually having sex,'Naruto thought_ to himself. Karui wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, pressing her forehead against his shoulder as she moaned. Naruto moaned to the ceiling before he started panting heavily, "This feels so good…"

"Sh-shut up," Karui ordered before letting a brief cry of ecstasy escape her lips. The young Jinchuriki groaned, feeling Karui tightening up on him. Naruto moved his eyes to the young kunoichi bouncing up and down on his manhood. He was mostly talking to himself when he said that, but it seemed to arouse Karui a bit.

"Your pussy feels so good," Naruto breathed into Karui's ear. The kunoichi started trembling, gripping Naruto's shirt tightly. "S-so fucking tight!" Naruto could feel that Karui was reaching her breaking point. "Y-you're gonna make me cum damn it!" Karui very nearly ripped Naruto's shirt before she threw her head back and screamed in her climax.

She tightened around him, releasing her juices onto his manhood. Naruto threw his head back, moaning loudly as he reached his orgasm. His cock twitched as it started firing semen into Karui's womb. The young kunoichi's eyes popped open as she felt her insides fill up. Karui's hips trembled as they lowered themselves onto Naruto's member, causing him to spurt a few more times inside of her. The two young shinobi panted heavily, taking a second to catch their breath. Karui lifted her hips up, looking down at her pussy which was overflowing with Naruto's seed.

"You…son of a bitch…" Karui looked up at Naruto, her face showing that she was almost ready to pass out. Before the dark skinned kunoichi could fall back, Samui caught her and dragged her away from Naruto.

"Well that figures," Samui murmured as she put Karui in the corner. "Karui lost her cool and got fucked unconscious…"

"Remind me to tell Bee to teach her how to control that temper sometime," Yugito replied with a sly smirk on her face. "Still, the boy isn't to be taken lightly."

"Yeah right." Samui stepped next to Yugito and put her hands on her hips. "Who goes after him next?"

"I'll take care of this," Yugito offered as she started pulling down her pants. "I can always use _that_ chakra to make him beg for mercy." Samui huffed, a slight trace of amusement in her tone as Yugito made her way towards Naruto.

By the time she stood in front of the boy, she was already completely naked. The young blonde boy looked up at Yugito with a blank stare. "Uh…hiya…"

Yugito looked down at Naruto's stiff member and smiled. Slowly, Kumo's Jinchuriki leaned forward, putting on hand on Naruto's thigh. The physical contact caused Naruto to shudder in excitement. Yugito leaned forward, a sly smile on her lips as she got closer and closer to Naruto's face. The young Konoha Genin started to shake until he heard a strange snapping noise. Naruto gasped before he pulled his arms forward, realizing that he was no longer bound.

"There, now we can do this on a little more level playing field," Yugito murmured. "My name is Yugito Nii. Just a little FYI so you know whose name to scream out in a few seconds."

"Well aren't you just humble as can be," Naruto replied.

Yugito smiled as she sat down in Naruto's lap, putting her arms around his neck. The younger blonde broke out in a nervous sweat as Yugito leaned forward, running one hand through Naruto's hair while using the other one to rub his cheek. Naruto was confused for a moment until he felt something wet sliding against his manhood. Naruto moaned, his head being thrown back as his whole body shuddered. Yugito smiled, rubbing her hips faster before capturing Naruto's lips in a kiss. The boy moaned in surprise before letting himself being overtaken by the older woman.

_'This'll be over in no time,' Yugito smugly thought to herself. 'He won't be able to think straight with my juices rubbing against his cock. With the addition of the Two-Tails' chakra, this kid will be begging for it all to stop soon.'_

Naruto opened his eyes, staring right into Yugito's. The female Jinchuriki inwardly wondered if the boy couldn't read minds. Naruto's hands grabbed Yugito's rear and his hips moved to realign himself. Yugito broke the kiss, looking down at their sexes in shock.

"It can't be…" Naruto quickly moved his hips back and slid his hardened member inside Yugito's pussy. The Kumo Jinchuriki cried out and threw her head back. _'I-impossible! He shouldn't be able to think straight let alone try and counter me!'_

"So tight," Naruto groaned as he moved his hands to Yugito's hips.

"I won't cum just because you talk during sex boy," Yugito snapped, putting her hands on Naruto's shoulders. 'He's so deep inside me!' Yugito started bouncing up and down on Naruto's rod, her breasts bouncing in rhythm with her. Naruto moaned as his head rolled back before a smile grew across his face. 'What's he…' Before Yugito could finish, she was suddenly lifted up into the air and slammed onto her back on the table in front of Naruto. The older Jinchuriki gasped in shock before Naruto started pounding into her. Yugito cringed before she threw her head back and cried out. Naruto lifted up on Yugito's lower body and started thrusting down into her. 'F-fucking brat! How is he doing this?'

"Yugito-chan…your pussy feels so good!" Naruto grinned, a bit of drool running down the side of his chin. Yugito looked at the boy's face and was almost disgusted by his expression. However, a part of her couldn't help but feel excited too. "My hips just won't stop thrusting into you!"

Yugito screamed, looking back at Samui with a pleading expression. The big breasted blonde simply smirked. Yugito scowled back at her, swearing that she'd get her back for this somehow. The kunoichi lowered her head, looking back at Naruto's manhood sliding in and out of her in a constant blur. Yugito clenched her jaw and fists, summoning some of her Bijuu's chakra. Her body surged with the familiar chakra, helping to block out the waves of pleasure coming from Naruto's thrusts. The young Konoha Genin stopped, his body shaking from the surge of chakra from the Two Tails. Yugito gasped, wondering how that was possible.

"Ah…crap…" Naruto groaned as a shroud of red chakra started to flow over him. "Not this again…" Yugito's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Samui gasped, unfolding her arms in shock, "He's a Jinchuriki too?"

_'Of course! The Nine Tails' Jinchuriki traveling with Lord Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin!'_ Naruto's whisker marks darkened and his teeth sharpened a bit. With a grunt, Naruto gripped Yugito's hips and started thrusting faster and more powerful than before. Yugito threw her head back, shrieking in pain as powerful waves of pleasure and pain pumped through her body. _'FUCK! W-why couldn't I remember that? My Bijuu's chakra must've activated his by accident!' Yugito moaned,_ looking at Naruto as he leaned over sweating body. Naruto closed his eyes, moaning strangely. Yugito saw that he was trying to take control of the Nine Tails inside of him. _'S-so he doesn't have complete control over the Kyuubi! Maybe if I can get more chakra then I can get out of this and knock him out! I have to transform!'_

Naruto moved his hands up to pin Yugito's arms to the table as he moaned louder in pleasure. Yugito whimpered before groaning as she tried to focus on getting more chakra from the Two Tails. The chakra surged strongly through her body, causing the ties around her ponytail to snap off. Naruto's eyes snapped open, his eyes red, pupils slit, and a feral look in his eyes that caused Yugito to be stricken with fear. The chakra around Naruto's body exploded, sending a surge of chakra through Yugito's body that nearly numbed all her senses. The kunoichi arched her back, rolled her head back, and screamed as pleasure rocked all her senses.

_'Glad that's not me on the receiving end of that,'Samui thought to herself._

Naruto pulled Yugito back and rolled her over. The kunoichi moaned lightly as her feet touched the ground. She looked back as Naruto forced her to bend over the table. Before Yugito could think clearly to herself, Naruto forcefully drove his manhood deep inside his fellow Jinchuriki. The older blonde's back arched as the Kyuubi's chakra coursed violently through her body. Naruto started pounding away viciously, causing Yugito's body to tremble with each thrust.

"I-I can't stop!" Naruto threw his head back, crying out as his body began to shake. Yugito looked back questioningly before she realized Naruto's cock was throbbing inside her.

"Damn it d—DON'T!" Naruto's hardened member twitched before it released a massive amount of his seed inside her. Yugito moaned loudly as she felt the warm liquid overflowing from her sex. Naruto panted lightly, resting a bit before he pulled his hips back and started to go again. "Y-you've gotta be kidding me…"

"I-I'm sorry! The fox's influence is taking over…" Naruto started moving his hips faster, causing stifled moans to escape Yugito's mouth. The Kumo kunoichi bit down on her lower lip, trying to think of a way to escape this.

"F-fuck this!" Yugito's hair shot upward as her chakra erupted around her. Naruto's eyes widened, and were quickly shut as the Kyuubi attempted to pour more of his chakra out as well.

"D-damn it!" Naruto started thrusting his hips while Yugito pushed her rear back further against Naruto. The two Jinchuriki moaned loudly as their chakras started building up around them quickly.

"Great, the two Bijuu are having a dick-sizing contest," Samui murmured, referring to the building chakras. It was obvious that the demons were trying to overpower the other. "Not cool…"

Yugito's entrance tightened around the intruder, making it harder for Naruto to move. The younger blonde simply groaned, and continued to move his hips at a much slower rate. The ground started to shake from the two massive chakras, causing Samui to take a step back. Yugito screamed at the top of her lungs. Apparently the more she relied on the Bijuu's chakra, the more pleasure surged through her body from the Konoha Genin raping her. Naruto threw his head back, crying out for the same reasons as Yugito. The two chakras swirled together, causing the room to shake and the ground to break. Finally, the chakras exploded outward, destroying the building and consuming everyone in a massive explosion.

Jiraiya let out a relieved sigh as he sat on top of an unconscious Kumo ninja's body. "Well…this went about as well as expected. At least there was only one chasing Naruto." The Sannin dropped a scroll, addressed to the Raikage about information on Akatsuki, on the ninja's body. "I should meet back up with the brat now." Jiraiya stood up just as an explosion went off in the distance. The white haired man snapped his head around, seeing birds flocking up into the air in a panic while a bloom of smoke rose into the sky. Jiraiya sighed heavily, putting his hands on his hips. "Why do I get the feeling that has something to do with Naruto…?" With that, Jiraiya quickly raced off towards the explosion.

All that remained of the small bunker were piles of ruble, smoking debris, and a few scorch marks. One rock began to move before it was shoved off of Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde sighed heavily before standing up with an unconscious Yugito in hand. He walked away from the rubble and sat the Jinchuriki gently on the ground. The blonde gathered Yugito's clothes and sat them over her breasts and privates. Naruto stood up, letting out a sigh of relief before patting his jacket off. He looked around at the damage he had done and let out a low whistle.

"Now that was an explosive orgasm," the young Jinchuriki exclaimed. "I'd better get out of here in case any more Kumo ninja show up."

"Not so fast!" Naruto groaned, slouching down in frustration before turning around. Samui, clothes slightly tattered and torn and some dirt smudged in a few areas, walked forward, glaring coldly at Naruto. "I can't let you go. It's my duty as a Kumo shinobi."

"Come on! I just had sex with two women, and my chakra is running low! Can't we just call it even?"

"I'm afraid not…" Samui shot forward, appearing in front of Naruto. The blonde yelped in shock, whipping his head up from her breasts to Samui's face. "Prepare yourself." Naruto got ready to take a stance, but was shocked when Samui vanished again. The blonde gasped and looked down, seeing Samui spiraling her tongue around the tip of his penis.

"W-what the hell!" Naruto threw his head back as Samui started sucking hard on the blonde's rod. She removed it from her mouth and started stroking him.

"It was obvious while watching you that you're inexperienced in sex. And if you've been training with the legendary Jiraiya, I probably wouldn't stand a fair chance against the Kyuubi Jinchuriki would I? This is my best bet to incapacitate you and take you back to the village."

"O-oh yeah? Well I'm not going down without a fight! Believe it!" Naruto put his hands on the back of Samui's head and forced her back onto his cock. The blonde moaned loudly in shock before being chocked by Naruto's pole.

The busty blonde looked up, glaring at Naruto as her head was forcefully bobbed up and down this adolescent shinobi's hardened member. Samui closed her eyes and moaned in concentration, attempting to drain Naruto to take him back to Kumogakure.

Naruto groaned as Samui started to suck his thing as her face was being fucked. The Jinchuriki started to run his fingers through Samui's hair, looking down at her hungrily as he kept moving his hips. Samui's eyes started fluttering a bit as she tried harder to concentrate, which was difficult to do as her mouth was being stretched by Naruto's manhood.

Samui's eyes opened wide in shock as she was forcefully pushed onto her back. Naruto lied on top of the kunoichi, pinning her arms to the ground as he kissed her forcefully. Samui glared in confusion and frustration. The kunoichi gasped as something entered her mouth and went down her throat. Naruto pulled back as Samui coughed fitfully, holding her neck as she almost choked on the mysterious pill.

"Wh-what the hell…was that?"

"It's a special knockout pill," Naruto boasted proudly. "You'll be unconscious for at least a full day! And it works super fast too! Pervy Sage gave it to me and told me to use it whenever—hey, why're you taking your clothes off?"

Samui panted heavily, her body temperature spiked up. She was sweating, burning up and was tearing at her clothes to try and relieve herself. Naruto simply stared in confusion, pulling out the package of pills Jiraiya gave him. He looked at the bottle reading it closely. The blonde's features fell in disbelief.

"AN APHRODISIAC? Are you KIDDING me Pervy Sage?"

"Naruto…" The Jinchuriki turned his head towards Samui, afraid of what would happen. The busty blonde was completely naked, on the ground on her hands and knees in front of Naruto, looking up at him with a lustful face. "Please…fuck me Naruto."

The young blonde's eyes popped out in shock, and his jaw fell open in awe. Samui straightened her back, pressing her breasts together and rubbing the underside of Naruto's cock against her cleavage. Naruto bit his lower lip, wanting to run for his life in case the aphrodisiac wore off at any second, but his hormones prevented his body from moving anywhere.

Samui opened her cleavage like a gateway, letting Naruto's cock fall in-between her melons. The blonde quickly closed her breasts together, crushing them around Naruto's rod. Samui started rubbing her breasts up and down, gaining speed at an immense rate. She looked up at Naruto, opening her mouth wide to stick out her tongue and moan at the boy. Naruto's eyes were closed, overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation as his dick throbbed hard between Samui's soft, sweating tits.

Naruto threw his head back, moaning louder and louder as he could feel the pressure building up in his rod. "S-Samui!" The kunoichi started going faster and faster, pushing her breasts harder together. Naruto's body trembled, his hips bucked, and his knees knocked as his cock fired a long, powerful stream of cum that shot in Samui's face.

The kunoichi didn't stop, mercilessly rubbing Naruto's throbbing penis. The Jinchuriki cried out, gripping Samui's shoulders for support as his sensitive dick was being assaulted. Naruto's cum would shoot out onto Samui's face and neck, or gush with explosive force between her jugs.

Finally, Samui removed her breasts from around Naruto's cock, leaning forward to lick all of the boy's spunk off. Samui swirled her tongue up and down and around all sides of Naruto's manhood, licking it clean.

"Naruto…" Samui leaned back, spreading her legs open, "Please fuck me." Samui parted her pussy lips with her fingers, giving Naruto a clear view of her womanhood.

Naruto slowly leaned over Samui, lining up his cock with the kunoichi's dripping sex. Impatiently, Samui wrapped her legs around behind Naruto and forcefully had the boy impale her with his throbbing cock. Naruto cried out in pleasure as Samui's pussy squeezed around his manhood, soaking it with her juices.

His mind kicking into auto-pilot, Naruto leaned back, holding onto Samui's hips as he started thrusting into her as fast and hard as he could. The kunoichi cried out as her plump breasts started bouncing up and down with incredible force. Naruto stared at Samui's chest as he pounded her pussy, mesmerized by their rhythm.

Samui sat up, pushing Naruto onto his back, "Fuck me more!" The blonde started bouncing in Naruto's lap, placing her hands on the boy's stomach. Naruto threw his head back, crying out in pleasure as Samui rode his thick, hardened cock. Samui pressed down, taking all of Naruto's cock inside of her before she started grinding her hips back and forth. She bit her lower lip, suppressing her moans before she started to bounce again. "OH Naruto! Your cock is so fucking good!"

Naruto groaned, his body weakening from pleasure. Granted, Samui was one of the sexiest women he's ever seen in his many travels with Jiraiya, but after already banging with two other women, Naruto would be lucky if he could wake up in the morning.

A smug bit of karma; Naruto knew that Jiraiya would give an arm to be in his position right now.

'Damn that brat! He knows I'd give a limb to be there right now!'Jiraiya, sat in a tree nearby, spying on the two blondes fucking out in the open. On the one hand, Jiraiya was practically green with envy at his student's luck. On the other hand, this gave him GREAT material to write the next chapter in his story. Heaven knows he hasn't written a new chapter for his story in generations.

Samui started to bounce harder, her breasts flying up and down in rhythm with her. Naruto cried out, his cock throbbing hard with pleasure inside of Samui. "I-I'm gonna cum Samui-chan!"

"M-me too!" The kunoichi leaned forward, her breasts being pushed together between her arms as she continued to bounce. "Cum with me Naruto!" The two blondes screamed loudly in pleasure.

Jiraiya's eyes snapped to the side instinctively to the side towards several figures coming out of the bushes and trees.

"Time to go," the white haired man shouted, darting towards Naruto.

The Jinchuriki and blonde kunoichi snapped their heads in opposite directions, towards the sudden commotion. Jiraiya kicked one Kumo shinobi in the side, sending him flying off to the side. In a flash, the Sannin appeared in front of Samui and Naruto, causing them both to gasp in shrill fright.

Jiraiya gave a polite smile before grabbing Naruto by the back of his collar, "Gotta take him now! BYE!" Jiraiya forcefully and smoothly jerked his student out from beneath the busty kunoichi.

"WAIT PERVY SAGE I-," Jiraiya sprung off, away from where the Kumo reinforcements were coming from.

"OH GOD," Jiraiya shouted in disgust, "It's everywhere!"

Samui groaned, catching herself on her hands as she nearly fell face first into the dirt. Two shinobi landed on either side of Samui, looking off towards their comrades who chased after Jiraiya and Naruto.

"You okay Samui-chan?" The kunoichi held her hand against the side of her head, looking over at C.

"I...I dunno. I feel like I was drugged." Darui signaled towards a pair of kunoichi who came over towards them. One woman took off her flak jacket while the other one took off a skirt that she wore over her skin-tight shorts. Samui blushed as she quickly put the articles of clothing on. She appreciated that C and Darui weren't watching her at the very least.

"C, go and help the others pursue the Konoha shinobi," Darui ordered. C nodded then shot off into the forest. "You, Karui, and Yugito-san will be escorted back to the village and taken care of properly." Samui nodded, adjusting her new shirt which was about three sizes too small.

By nightfall, Jiraiya and Naruto made it out of the Land of Lightning after nonstop fleeing. Without proper clearance, the shinobi of Kumogakure couldn't cross outside of their country. A recent incident between the Land of Lightning and Land of Frost had the former of the two countries on a sort of probation.

Naruto panted heavily as he splashed cold river water on his face. Jiraiya had his entire head dunked into the river, scrubbing and swinging his hair about. Bringing his head out of the river, Jiraiya took a deep breathe of air, panting due to lack of oxygen.

"AH! You got it in my hair!"

Naruto bitterly scowled, drinking some water from his hands. As he gulped it down he glared back at his teacher, "At least it'll blend in."

Jiraiya snapped a fierce glare back at Naruto, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU HORNY LITTLE BRAT?"

The blonde huffed, zipping his jacket back up, "You're hardly one to be demonizing me for being horny."

"AT LEAST I DON'T SPRAY ANYTHING IN YOUR HAIR!"

"You were watching me have sex!"

"I was making sure you were okay! Besides, I figure I was doing you a favor, letting you bang a woman like that." Jiraiya grinned, rubbing his finger under his nose smugly. "Hell, I'm a bit jealous of you myself boy. But at least you finally nailed your first woman."

Naruto grinned, staring devilishly at his teacher, "Actually, Samui was the third." Jiraiya blinked in confusion, turning to face his student. As far as Jiraiya had recalled, Naruto had never been with a woman before. "I also managed to trick two other kunoichi beforehand into having sex with me." The blonde shrugged, a smile overflowing with arrogance plastered on his face, "One of which was Kumogakure's Jinchuriki Yugito-chan."

Jiraiya simply stared at Naruto, his face grave. "I honestly hope that what you did to Kumo's Jinchuriki doesn't lead to a war with Konoha...again."

"A war by fornication?" Jiraiya rolled his eyes, a smirk coming across his face before he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on boy, let's get the hell out of here. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Especially when you got three." Naruto nodded then caught up with his teacher. Master and student moved side by side as they hurriedly put as much distance between them and the Land of Lightning as possible

**end of chapter 7**

**ok people that's all 7 chapters that the orginial author had written, so now that, that's finished i will soon upload the chaps that i have written, so i hope you all enjoyed the story so far!**


	8. Back in Action Readers

**Back in Action Readers**

Hey Reader's NaruHinaSakuFan1 here it's been year probably more than that since I last updated anything i know that some of you fan's wish u could hunt me down sooner and force me to update **Enslavement and Pile of lemons** but due to me getting not one but two job's actually but yea I could on go on and on about why I couldn't updated so I'll get to the point **Pile of Lemon** will be on the site once again, with two new chapter's to it and an updated for Enslavement will also be up as well and as you can see **Naruto's Wonderful Training Exercises** which I adopted from Xorncon is on the site now as well with an added chapter in the making as well. So as you readers can see updates are on the way. And also I am still taking request's and opinion's for all three stories so if you have something in mind be sure to let me know I am still wondering if I should also work on the **Code Geass **stories as well, seeing as they were some of my first stories and the grammar and spelling sucks so I know the Code Geass stories need work badly so yea if readers got any suggestions for those stories as well let me know. So once again I hope you reader are ready for some much needed updates I apologize for the very long delay and for the fan's that have been waiting the wait is almost over!

p.s yea I know I posted a AN saying I was still in business but I finally got everything in order took longer than expected I know but still no BS


End file.
